Riders from Cybertron
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: Takumi, Shotaro and Phillip are transported to the world of Transformers.They will have an adventure of a lifetime with their new comrades. Arcee and her sisters see something in Takumi that they can't seem to resist at all. Arcee x Takumi, Chromia x Takumi and Elita-1 x Takumi. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: Hey people! If you have read the last chapter of the previous story, I am once again very sorry and it will not happen again unless I suddenly lose more ideas again. Anyway, this story will be a few weeks before Bumblebee comes to earth. Takumi(Kamen rider Faiz) will be a cyber wolf, a rare cybertronian species in my story while Shotaro and Phillip(Kamen rider Double) will both be normal cybertronians and they will both have lost drivers attached to them. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own all the Kamen rider forms that will involve other Gaia memories and the names they will have and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY VERSION OF Transformers movies.**

"Don't let the Decepticons get through! Protect the Ark until it escape!" Yelled Optimus.

The Autobots were slowly decreasing in numbers since Megatron has found a way to destroy their defense line so he can easily crush the Autobots. Starscream and the other Decepticons took out their Neutron rifles and shot down the Autobots that were retreating and with Shockwave's sudden disappearance, the Decepticons had to use their old weapons.

Bumblebee was shot in his vocal cord was shot by a Decepticon and Rachet had to get him out of the battlefield to safety.

Optimus knew he was losing Autobots one by one and he thought _We need a miracle for this. _Optimus then saw three meteorites slammed into the warp cannons that were shooting the ark down as it took off.

The Decepticons soon retreated as soon as they saw the warp cannons destroyed. Optimus looked around and saw Off-lined Autobots everywhere with either disembodied parts or shot in their sparks. Ironhide walked up and said,"At least Sentinel prime got away with the pillars." They soon heard an explosion behind them and they turned around to see the Ark blown up as it disappeared. Optimus had his optics widen while Ironhide screamed,"Primus damn it!"

They soon saw Jazz approached them and he said,"Let's go check out the meteorites." The three soon headed to the three meteorites.

**At the meteorites location,**

Shotaro roaned as he came out of his pod and asks,"Phillip, Takumi, you two alright?" Phillip came out of the pod and said,"Shotaro! You're a robot!" Shotaro looked at himself and screamed and then he looked at Phillip and said,"You're a robot too!" Phillip looked at his hands in horror.

Shotaro looked around and asks,"Where are we?" Phillip shrugged and asks,"More importantly, where's Takumi?" They looked at his pod and saw a wolf-like robot coming out of the pod and the two said,"Takumi! Your a robot wolf!" Takumi looked at his mechanical paws and then he suddenly howled. He noticed that all the SMART BRAIN belts were on his belly area and Shotaro looked at his body and saw a lost driver attached to his waist while all the 26 memories were in memory slots found all over his body. Phillip looked down and saw his lost driver on his waist and Fang droid hopped onto his arm and turned into a blade like ARM FANG ability. The three tried to remove the belts but couldn't.

Phillip then said,"The belts must have been merged with our bodies, that's why we can't remove them and when we entered this world, we turned into robots." Shotaro then said,"That does not help explain why Takumi is a wolf robot." Shotaro looked at Takumi and said,"Although he does look kind of cute." Takumi growled and Phillip said,"This world must have made us according to the inhabitants and also based on orselves like Takumi is a wolf orphnoch and he became a robot wolf while you have all the memories that now merged with you and Fang merged with me." Shotaro nodded and then said,"If we're robots, we should come up with robot names as well." The other two agreed.

Shotaro said,"I will be called Gaiatron. Because I have the abilities of all the Gaia memories." Phillip said,"I will be called Fang because of Fang droid attached to my arm." Takumi whimpered and Shotaro said,"Do you want us to name you Takumi." Takumi nodded and Shotaro said,"How about Eclipse because you're as dark as an Eclipse?" Takumi smiled and howled in agreement.

Takumi suddenly had two Neutron rifles appeared on his sides while a missile launcher came out of his back and his tail had a blade's tip and sharpness.

Shotaro's left hand had became a Acid pellet while his right became a lightning whip. His right shoulder had a missile launcher and his left shoulder had a Sonic stun gun. His feet both had spikes on the tip of his feet.

Phillip's left hand had became a scatter blaster while his right hand stayed the same but with Fang droid attached on his wrist and turned into a blade. His shoulders both remained while his back had a jet pack and his feet were the same as Shotaro.

The weapons all soon went back inside them and the three Autobots came.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled Ironhide.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is worth your time. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you like the first chapter. ShotaroxPhillip, I promise you that this will be better than the last ones. In this chapter, the riders all follow Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz back to their base. Arcee and her sisters saw Takumi and same thing like the summary. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the riders's cybertronian forms, the names 'Gaiatron' 'Fang' and 'Eclipse' and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3. I also edited the first chapter a bit and I am sick of saying Henshin all the time so that's why I won't be saying it anymore.**

"Put your hands up!" Yelled Ironhide.

The three riders turned around and Shotaro and Phillip raised their hands while Takumi growled and stood in front of them.

Jazz saw Takumi and said,"Hey guys, this two have a cyber dog." Shotaro said,"It's actually a wolf." Optimus optics widen and said,"There are no such thing as a cyber wolf."

Takumi howled and his Neutron rifles came out and took aim at Optimus. Ironhide saw this as a threat and said,"Keep your mutt under control or I'll shoot it!" Phillip patted Takumi on his head and asks,"Can you tel us where we are?" Jazz replied,"Did you fry your circuit or what? Don't you know Cybertron at all?" Shotaro walked up and said,"We are actually not from this planet. We're from different dimensions and we were not robots like you until now." Ironhide replied,"Robots are small words for us, we are cybertronians. The most intelligent lifeforms in the universe."

Shotaro then said,"So this form is called a cybertronian?" Optimus said,"We need to take this three back to base and let Rachet examine them." Ironhide protested,"You can't be serious, prime. What if this three are Decepticons?" Jazz then said,"They don't have any insignia at all Ironhide." Ironhide grumbled and they all guided the three back to their base.

Upon reaching the base, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were guarding the door of the base.

They saw Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz approached and they said in unison,"We're glad you're back, sirs." They soon saw Eclipse**(I am using their cybertronian names now)** and Sideswipe asks,"Where did you get the cyber dog?" Optimus replied,"It crashed into a warp cannon in a meteorite with his owners." Gaiatron and Fang revealed themselves and the twins took aim at them but was stopped by Jazz who said,"This two are the owners of the cyber wolf." Sunstreaker's optics widen and exclaimed,"Cyber wolf?!" Optimus said,"Apparently the only one of it's kind." Fang said,"His is male cyber wolf." Ironhide then said,"What does 'male' mean?" Shotaro looked at him and said,"What are you?" Ironhide replied,"I am a mech."

The twins let them in and they followed them when they thought it was clear.

They brought the three riders to Ratchet's med bay.

They entered the med bay to see Ratchet trying to fix Bumblebee's vocal cord. Ratchet looked at Optimus and said,"It's no good prime. I can't seem to fix it, I need some time before I can find a solution." Jazz then said,"I think you should take a break and see who we found."

Ratchet looked up and saw Eclipse, Gaiatron and Fang. He got up and said,"A cyber dog! I haven't seen one since the war started." Eclipse growled and Sideswipe said,"His owners said he is a cyber wolf. One of a kind." Ratchet looked at Fang and said,"Where did you find this cyber canine?" Optimus replied,"That's why they're here Ratchet. These three fell onto the warp cannons in meteorites and they don't even know they are cybertronians."

Ratchet examined the three and touched one of the memories on Gaiatron. He received a shock and recoiled. The memory that was touched suddenly flew out of the slot and placed itself in the lost driver and turned it to the right,**"JOKER!"** Shards appeared and form on Gaiatron before he emerged as Kamen rider Joker.

Gaiatron looked at himself and said,"Oi Phillip! We are still in rider form when we transform." Fang then removed Fang droid and inserted it into his driver and turned it to the right before pushing it back to the left to create a T-rex face,**"FANG!"** Lightning covered him as white shards formed on him. He was now clad in his Kamen rider fang armor.

Eclipse tapped Gaiatron's leg and he turned and said,"Alright Takumi." He took off the Faiz phone and dialed 5-5-5 before clicking the ENTER button,**"STANDING BY!"** Gaiatron inserted the phone back into the belt and Eclipse was soon engulfed in red light and became Kamen rider Faiz.

He got up and said,"Thanks Shotaro." Gaiatron replied,"Anytime buddy."

The Autobots stared in awe and Eclipse say,"We will explain to you now." Eclipse, Gaiatron and Fang explained everything about how their worlds were destroyed, Tsukasa came and saved them and they chose this world and came here.

Jazz then said,"Let me get this straight, you three came from different dimensions that were destroyed, you got saved by a friend of yours who can travel through the dimensions and now you're all here to start over your new lives." Fang replied,"Yes." Eclipse suddenly powered down and electricity burst out of him. Ratchet said,"Get him to the Allspark now!" Gaiatron asks,"What's wrong with him?" Ratchet replied,"He is having some kind of malfunction and he's self destructing. Only the Allspark can stop it."

They got out of the med bay and made their way to the room that contained the Allspark.

Upon reaching the room, they saw the Allspark was giving out a lot of electricity. All the remaining Autobots were in the room as well. Wheeljack, Arcee and her sisters, Dino, Mudflap and Skids and the Wreckers were all in the room.

Wheeljack saw Ratchet and said,"Ratchet! The Allspark is losing control of itself!" Optimus placed Eclipse on the ground and they all gathered at the monitor that showed the Allspark's power rate. Dino saw Gaiatron and Fang and asks in his italian accent,"Who are these newbies?" Optimus replied,"New recruits."

Unknown to them, Eclipse had slowly gotten up and slowly made his way to the Allspark. He was hearing voices saying,"Come forward Eclipse." He stopped directly in front of the Allspark and the electricity around it zapped Eclipse and he howled in pain.

Everyone looked up and saw Eclipse being zapped and Ratchet said,"The Allspark is transferring its powers to Eclipse!" Gaiatron and Fang ran towards Eclipse but was blocked by an invisible force field. They all couldn't do anything else to help but only watch as Eclipse continues to get zapped.

After two minutes of howling, the Allspark remained still as Eclipse fell to the ground.

They all gathered around Eclipse as he groaned and asks,"What happened?" Ratchet was amazed and said,"the Allspark not only stopped you from self destructing, it gave you the ability to speak." Eclipse stood up and then he transformed and said,"I think I even know how to transform." He was standing on his hind legs, his body became the same built as Bumblebee, his tail remained at his back and a glow was visible on his chest plate.

Optimus said,"Eclipse, you have become the new Allspark!" Ratchet scanned Eclipse and the Allspark and said,"Optimus is right. The Allspark's reading is still and Eclipse's reading is off the charts." Eclipse transform back into his wolf form and sat down.

Dino then asks,"Can anyone explain who this cyber dog is and who the recruits are?" Optimus replied,"It's a long story." Gaiatron said,"We'll explain it."

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done. Hope you enjoyed it and chapter 3 will be out soon. Sorry this was slow, I actually should have uploaded this but my computer broke down and then I had to restart again. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you're still enjoying this. In this chapter, the Autobots sent the now useless Allspark into the emptiness of space. They all then will pretend that the Allspark is still useful. Arcee and her sisters will start to have feelings for Eclipse now. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own The names 'Eclipse','Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

The three riders have just finished explaining to the Autobots about themselves again.

Skids said,"This is awesome! We have a wolf that fights like prime and he is also the new Allspark." Dino then said,"But what happens if those Decepticons find out about Eclipse being the Allspark?" Optimus replied,"We pretend that the Allspark is still functional and we will send it away into space." The Autobots all agreed and Ratchet said,"Gaiatron, Fang, Eclipse, follow me to the med bay and I'll make Autobot insignia on each of you." The four left for the med bay and the others remained in the room.

Ironhide asks,"How are we going to send the Allspark out of here?" Sideswipe replied,"We find somebody with incredible strength and asks him to do it."

Arcee and her sisters were in a discussion of their own.

Arcee asks,"Did you see how Eclipse looked like?" Elita-1 replied,"If you mean how cute he was, then yes." Chromia said,"If he fights like prime, then he is worth it." The three continued their discussion while the mechs all discussed on how to move the Allspark out.

At the med bay, Ratchet had finished putting the insignia on Fang's chest plate and Ratchet asks,"How do you access the Gaia library of yours?" Fang smiled and said,"All I need to do is close my optics and concentrate." Gaiatron then said,"Fang will need keywords to find a book about something, for example, if we want to find out where a certain someone is going to be at, we give Fang keywords and he'll know where that someone will be at." Ratchet exclaimed,"Incredible!"

Ratchet had finished putting the insignia on Gaiatron's helm and asks,"What can this Gaia memories do for you?" Gaiatron smirked and said,"They give me the abilities that they have. Example, Luna memory gives me the ability to stretch at unimaginable distance and Bird memory gives me the ability to fly without a jet pack." Ratchet listened in amazement.

Eclipse had his insignia on his helm just like Gaiatron.

The four made their way back to the room where the old Allspark was in. They went in and Ironhide asks,"Ratchet! Do you know anyone who can move the Allspark out?" Gaiatron said,"I can move it out if you want." He took out a memory and inserted it into the driver and pushed it to the right,**"VIOLENCE!"** Shards form around Gaiatron as he made his way to the Allspark and lifted it up.

Everyone stared in awe as Gaiatron asks,"Do you want me to throw it into space or move it out?" Optimus replied,"Throw it." Gaiatron inserted the memory into the slot on his right strap and pressed the button,**"VIOLENCE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Gaiatron threw the Allspark out of the room and it flew high up and disappeared as it left the atmosphere. Gaiatron cheered and said,"I just got a good distance with that throw." He removed the memory and the rider form vanished to reveal Gaiatron in his cybertronian form.

Eclipse then asks,"Now the old Allspark is gone, how long do you think it will be before the Decepticons find out it has left?" The radar soon showed a decepticon leaving the atmosphere and Jazz said,"I think they just did." Fang said,"I think it's time to get ready for battle in case they decided to pay us a visit." Everyone agreed and left.

Arcee and her sisters continued their discussion. Arcee asks,"Did you see how great he looked with the insignia on his helm?" Her sisters nodded and Chromia said,"I think he has the quality we want." They all agreed and went to their stations.

The three riders were given a brief tour around the base by Optimus and Ratchet.

Bumblebee was with Dino as they left the base to scout for Decepticons.

Mudflap and Skids were wrestling each other while Ironhide was having his target practice.

Wheeljack was in the lab creating more inventions while the wreckers were building escape pods.

Optimus and Ratchet had finished the tour and Eclipse asks,"Do you always stay in the med bay Ratchet?" Ratchet replied,"I may be a medic but I can still take down Decepticons when needed." The five of them laughed and Optimus said,"Get some rest you three. You'll need it." The riders headed into their rooms and off-lined(sleep).

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be out soon. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, the Decepticons attack the Autobots and they will have a big surprise. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not now in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

The three riders on-lined(Wake up) and came out of their room.

Eclipse asks,"First night in our new world sure feels refreshing." The other two agreed and Fang asks,"Do you think we should call Tsukasa to tell him that we are doing fine?" They agreed and turned on their comm links,"Shotaro, Phillip and Takumi here." Tsukasa responded,"Tsukasa here, go ahead."

Eclipse said,"Hey Tsukasa, how are you doing?" Tsukasa replied,"Great, I found out that Shinji and Adam are married and Kenzaki is the uncle of Adam's twins." They laughed and Fang said,"Tsukasa, we have changed our name when we got here. We are in a world where we are robot beings called Cybertronians and Shotaro is called Gaiatron, Takumi is Eclipse and I am Fang." Tsukasa responded,"Isn't yours unoriginal?" Fang replied,"I know but I chose it because I have Fang droid with me and Takumi is a robotic wolf now."

They continued their chat until Eclipse said,"I think it's time to go, our boss isn't going to like us being late." They turned off their comm link and went to the practice room.

They walked in and found Ironhide blasting targets. Eclipse said,"Hey Ironhide." Ironhide stopped firing and said,"Welcome to the practice room." Gaiatron placed a memory in his driver and pushed it to the right,**"TRIGGER!"** Shards form on Gaiatron and a gun was on his chest.

He took out the gun and shot the targets he saw. Ironhide was impressed and Gaiatron said,"You haven't seen anything yet." He placed another memory in his slot on his right strap,**"LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Gaiatron said,"Trigger full burst!" He pulled the trigger and several yellow orbs flew out and destroyed the targets.

Eclipse smirked and transformed into his robot form and took out the Psyga phone and dialed 3-1-5 and the ENTER button,**"STANDING BY!"** Eclipse puts the phone into the belt,**"COMPLETE!"** And blue light engulfed him. He became Kamen rider Psyga with his jet pack and machine guns.

He flew up and shot all the targets with the machine guns which made Ironhide smiled.

Fang's left arm became his Scatter blaster and he shot the targets that were close to him. Gaiatron and Eclipse powered down and stood beside Fang. Ironhide said,"You three sure have accuracy."

The alarm sounded and the four of them left the practice room and ran down to the entrance.

They arrived and saw the others already fending off Decepticons. Fang droid attached itself to Fang's right wrist and became a blade, Gaiatron's left hand became his Acid pellet while his right became his lightning whip, Eclipse revealed his Neutron rifles on his sides and all three of them took down the Decepticons.

Starscream landed and said,"I see you have new recruits and even a cyber dog to help you fight." Eclipse growled and shot Starscream's legs. Starscream groaned in agony and said,"You'll pay for that mutt!" Fang ran up close and used his Scatter blaster to shoot Starscream, he leaped into the air and said,"Decepticons, attack!"

The Decepticons charged and Optimus asks,"Where is Megatron?" Starscream laughed and said,"He left to get the Allspark and he off-lined when he landed on the planet that the Allspark landed in." His right hand turned into a missile launcher and shot two missiles at Optimus.

Eclipse jumped in front and shot both missiles, causing them to explode and Starscream said,"You miserable mutt! I'll rip you in half!" Eclipse then transformed into his robot form and said,"You'll have to think of a way to do that." Starscream gasped in surprise and Eclipse took out his Kaixa phone and dialed 9-1-3 and the ENTER button,**"STANDING BY!"** Eclipse inserted the phone into the belt,**"COMPLETE!"** Yellow light engulfed him and he became Kamen rider Kaixa.

All the Decepticons stared in shock and Eclipse inserted the Kaixa Mission memory into the Kaixa Blaygun,**"READY!"** he rapidly shot the surrounding Decepticons and the Autobots all followed.

For once, the Decepticons were losing in strength because of the riders.

Eclipse turned the Blaygun into a blade and sliced off the arms on some Decepticons. Eclipse suddenly turned into a flash of yellow and he was running at sonic speed while slicing more Decepticons.

Fang shot his Scatter blaster at Decepticons that were near him and sliced some with his blade.

Gaiatron shot multiple Decepticons with his Acid pellet and whipped some of them with his lightning whip.

The Autobots were shooting down the Decepticons that were retreating or close to them.

Eclipse grew tired and pressed the ENTER button again,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** A yellow light came out from the driver and travel through the photon streams and into the Blaygun. Eclipse ran at sonic speed through the Decepticons and stopped in front of everyone. The Decepticons that were sliced by Eclipse had giant symbols of a cross in a circle as they exploded.

Starscream had the rest of the Decepticons retreated and he said,"This is not over Autobots! I will have that mangy talking mutt's head when I get him." Starscream left with the other Deceticons.

Eclipse took out the Kaixa phone and he powered down.

Everyone had their weapons hidden again Optimus said,"That went easier than I have expected." Eclipse transformed back into his wolf form and said,"That's because I helped clear half the entire Decepticon army just now." They all laughed and Arcee whispered to Chromia,"He is just amazing." Chromia nodded and they all went back in.

Elita-1 stopped her sisters and asks,"When do you think we should tell him?"Arcee replied,"We'll tell him tomorrow." The three sisters headed off to their rooms.

Fang was with Gaiatron were in their room, Fang asks,"Have you noticed that Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1 are always acting strange when ever they see Eclipse everytime?" Gaiatron replied,"Now that you mention it, I do notice it." They Decided to confront the three the next day.

Eclipse was in his room and he felt a strange sensation when he thought about the sisters. He thought _Do I have a crush on ALL three of them? _

**A/N: Chapter finished. Hope you liked it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Hey people! This chapter will be short because this will only focus on the sisters and Eclipse. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders' cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

Eclipse on-lined and got up.

He walked out of his room and saw Fang and Gaiatron standing outside waiting for him. The three smiled and greeted each other.

Arcee and her sisters were discussing about telling Eclipse how they feel about him. Arcee asks,"When do we do it?" Elita-1 replied,"When he is going to sleep." The three agreed and went to their posts.

Gaiatron asks,"Eclipse, do you notice that Arcee and her sisters have been acting strange whenever they see you?" Eclipse's optics widen and he said,"I never notice it but I do have feelings for all three of them." Fang smirked and said,"I would check the Gaia library to help but sadly, I don't know how femmes act." Eclipse sighed and said,"I'll need to do this myself if I want to know if they like me as well."

The three riders went their separate ways to their posts.

Eclipse walked to his post and saw Arcee in front of him. The two looked at each other and Eclipse said,"Hey Arcee." Arcee replied,"Hey Eclipse." There was an awkward silence between the two Autobots. Eclipse then randomly said,"You look great today." Arcee smiled and said,"Thanks Eclipse." Eclipse then said,"I...I hope you had fun killing Decepticons yesterday." Arcee replied,"Yes I did, you made it easier for all of us to take them down instead of us losing more Autobots." They chatted for a few hours before it was time for lunch.

They went to get energon cubes. When they entered the room, Chromia and Elita-1 were in there and they whispered to Arcee,"We thought that you agreed with us that we will tell him tonight." Arcee whispered back,"I did agree, it just so happens that his post was with me and we decided to walk here together." She turned around to see Eclipse having a cube and she whispered,"Eclipse seemed to have the same expression I had when we saw each other." Chromia asks,"What kind of expression?" Arcee replied,"The expression of seeing your crush. We just had an awkward silence between us after we greeted each other and then we chatted for a few hours before coming here." Chromia said,"Lucky you." The sisters all giggled.

After having their energon cubes, they went back to their posts.

Arcee stood next to Eclipse and asks,"Do you had anyone special back in your world before it was destroyed?" Eclipse looked at her and said,"I haven't had anyone ever since I became a orphnoch. All I had was friends and allies but not anyone special." Arcee nodded and thought _So he is available. _

They spent the rest of their time chatting again.

Night came and they headed back to their rooms. Eclipse was about to enter his room when he heard Arcee telling him to wait. He turned around and saw her and her sisters looking at him. He silently gulp and asks,"Can I help you three?" Elita-1 said,"Eclipse, there is something we need to tell you." Eclipse tensed up and he said,"I have something to tell you as well." Arcee then said,"How 'bout you start first." Eclipse sighed and said,"Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1, ever since the battle we had with the Decepticons yesterday, I have a certain sensation towards all three of you. A sensation that made me attracted to all of you in different ways each." The femmes had their optics widen and he said,"Chromia, the way you fight those Decepticons. It is just astonishing." Chromia blushed,"Elita-1, being the eldest of the three, you sure have a pleasant way of leading which I like." Elita-1 giggled,"Arcee, you are the youngest but you can be deadly when you're mad. I sometimes like the way you rip out the circuits and hands off the Decepticons. You sure have a feisty side that I enjoy." Arcee blushed and asks,"Do you like us?" Eclipse replied,"No. I don't like you three." The femmes' optics widen and he said,"I love all three of you." The femmes pinned him down and Arcee said,"You jerk! We thought that you had eyes on someone else."

The four laughed for awhile and they all went back to their rooms afterwards.

The sisters were glad that they had the mech they wanted and Eclipse was happy that he had all three of the femmes he love.

**A/N: Like I said, I'm sorry for the short chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, everyone finds out about the four lovers. Will they be happy or will they be pissed off and beat the crap out of Eclipse? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders' cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

It has been a week since Eclipse confessed his love to the sisters and they had spark bonded the day after that. They had proven to be close to each other very much when they are alone but acted like they were comrades when they were with other Autobots and even the Decepticons haven't been attacking.

Eclipse had on-lined and went out of his room to find Fang and Gaiatron outside his room. Fang said,"You have been quite happy during the last week. Care to tell us what happened?" Gaiatron smirked and asks,"Did you tell the sisters that you love them?" Eclipse growled and Fang said,"You did confessed to them last week! What did they say?" Eclipse replied,"They love me as well." Gaiatron gave him a noogie and said,"Congrats sempai!" Eclipse chuckled as he walked away and said,"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't even want to know what they would do if they find out."

Eclipse stopped in front of the sisters' room and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and the sisters hugged Eclipse. Arcee asks,"How's our mech doing?" Eclipse nuzzled Arcee and said,"This mech is doing fine. How are you femmes doing?" Chromia replied,"We haven't been fine without you with us." Elita-1 said,"If only Optimus allowed us to be together." The four of them then headed to their posts.

Elita-1 was with Optimus at her post, Chromia was with Ironhide and Arcee was with Eclipse.

Optimus saw the dreamy expression on Elita-1 and asks,"Elita-1, I have noticed that you have been quite relaxed during the last week. Why is that so?" Elita-1 looked at Optimus and said,"That's because my sisters and I all have spark bonded with the mech of our dreams." Optimus asks,"Who is this mech?" Elita-1 sighed and said,"Eclipse." Optimus' optics widen and said,"You are spark bonded with Eclipse?!" Elita-1 said,"Arcee and Chromia are also spark bonded to him." Optimus stood there in disbelief.

Ironhide was shooting more targets while Chromia was sitting and sighing. Ironhide asks,"Chromia, what happened to you? Two weeks ago you were just kicking Decepticon ass and now you're acting as if you're already spark bonded." Chromia looked at him and said,"That's because Arcee, Elita-1 and I are all spark bonded to the same mech we love." Ironhide looked at her and asks,"Who's the lucky mech that has all three of your sparks?" Chromia said,"Eclipse is the lucky mech." Ironhide froze and then said,"Are you serious? Eclipse is the lucky mech?!" Chromia nodded.

Arcee and Eclipse were sitting next to each other. Arcee said,"I bet Chromia and Elita-1 are both wishing they could be in this post as well." Eclipse chuckled and said,"I bet they are." Eclipse then froze.

Eclipse saw images of humans approaching him and then he was in a base where he saw a frozen Megatron. He was then strapped into a machine that was absorbing the power of the Allspark within him.

Arcee worriedly asks,"What happened?" Eclipse said,"I just saw humans bringing me into a base and Megatron was there all frozen and then they strapped me to a contraption that absorbs the power of the Allspark in me." Arcee hugged him and said,"Don't worry Eclipse. The Autobots won't let anything happen to you." Eclipse nuzzled Arcee and said,"Thanks 'Cee."

Optimus and Ironhide were having a discussion with all the mechs except Eclipse. Optimus said,"I know you all have been seeing Arcee and her sisters acting weird for a week now." Everyone nodded and Ironhide said,"The purpose of this meeting is to say they are off limit to every one of us. They are all spark bonded with Eclipse." Gaiatron and Fang then said,"We have been keeping that a secret for Eclipse only today since we just found out." Skids said,"Man, that wolf is lucky. First he became the new Allspark and now he has the sisters as his spark mates." Sideswipe nodded and Sunstreaker said,"You guys are just jealous he gets the femmes and you don't." Sideswipe, Mudflap and skids glared at Sunstreaker and everyone laughed.

Optimus then picked up a transmission from the Decepticons. Gaiatron said,"I have a bad feeling about this transmission." Optimus opened the transmission.

Starscream appeared and said,"Greetings Autobots. This transmission will be simple and short. We know that mangy mutt is the Allspark now and we will soon capture him and destroy all of you and Blackout is on the same planet as Megatron looking for him." The transmission ended with Starscream giving a maniac laughter.

Fang said,"We have to tell Eclipse about this!" Everyone agreed and rushed out.

Optimus and Ironhide found Eclipse with the sisters. They walked forward and said,"Eclipse!" The four turned back, frightened. Ironhide said,"You don't have to worry. We accept your relationship with Arcee and her sisters but we're here to get you out of Cybertron." Arcee asks,"Why is he going to leave?" Optimus said,"The Decepticons are all going to have a full assault on us and then they'll kill us and keep Eclipse as a hostage."

The six of them met everyone else at the pod room.

Eclipse was the first to be launched off, followed by everyone else.

The Decepticons just blasted the door opened and searched everywhere in the base to find no one. Barricade then said,"The Autobots escaped in pods with the mutt." Starscream groaned and said,"We will have to reach the planet Megatron is on and rendezvous with Blackout to find Megatron." The Decepticons got into pods and left Cybertron after modifying the pods to follow the signal of the Allspark.

The destination of where Eclipse is heading: Earth.

**A/N: This will be the end of before the first movie started. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Hey people! I noticed that I have only managed to make a chapter to only at least a thousand words, so from now on, I will try to make at least a thousand words or more. In this chapter, Eclipse landed in the US while the Decepticons and Bumblebee landed in different parts of the USA. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders' cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

**Somewhere in the desert,**

A plane carrying soldiers of America flew down at a base located at the desert.

Everything was going well until night fall and the radar picked up a trespassing helicopter and had two jets sent to bring it to base. Upon reaching the base, soldiers got into position and were ready to fire.

The helicopter then transformed, to everybody's surprise. The soldiers opened fire at it but proved to be worthless as the helicopter had became Blackout. He destroyed all the humans in his way and hacked into the antennae of the base. Someone used an axe and cut the hard-lines to prevent Blackout from receiving anymore information he was getting.

Blackout destroyed the base out of rage but Luckily, William Lennox and his team escaped as Blackout ejected Scorponok from his back.

Blackout then flew away from the base and gave the message to the other Decepticons that had landed to help with the search for Megatron.

**Somewhere at Hoover dam,**

Seymour Simmons spotted a meteorite landing a few kilometers away from the dam and quickly assembled a team to follow him to the meteorite.

Upon reaching, they saw the meteorite opened up and Eclipse came out of it. He fell to the ground as soon as he got out and the only thing he saw was the humans covering him with a tarp and brought him back to Hoover dam.

They removed the tarp and Eclipse saw what he wished he didn't want to. He was face to face with a frozen Megatron. Simmons looked at him and said,"I see you and N.B.E-1 have something against each other." Simmons had a scientist strapped Eclipse to a machine and Simmons said,"From now own, you will be call N.B.E-2 and the crown jewel of Sector seven because if you can understand me, you have a incredible reading of electricity in you and we're going to run a few test with you're electricity." Simmons entered a room and placed a phone in a box. He clicked the button on a remote and Eclipse howled in pain as he felt the machine extracting small amount of power of the Allspark from him.

The phone turned into a mini robot that had a machine gun and began to shoot the box trying to break free. It said,"Must protect Creator." Simmons then clicked another button on the remote and the phone got electrocuted.

A scientist came in and said,"Sir, N.B.E-2 has five set of belts on him with Greek letters of Phi, Chi, Psi, Omega and Delta symbols. A few scientists tried to removed them but got electrocuted instead."

Simmons looked at the scientist and said,"N.B.E.-2 will have an alternate name, it is Creator. Don't let any other scientists try to remove the belts." The scientist nodded and left. Simmons sighed and thought _Are you aliens even capable of understanding?  
_

**Somewhere in America(A/N:I don't know the name of the state Sam is in),**

Sam Witwicky was just an ordinary guy who always dream of owning his own car. His father told him that he needed straight A's to have a car.

Sam was in his class and it was about to end. His teacher said,"Class, tomorrow you will need to bring something about your family and talk about it in class. Remember, this is counted in your grade." The class groaned and the bell rang.

Sam made his way out of the school and got into his dads' car. His dad asks,"How was school?" Sam replied,"Fine. I have to bring the glasses tomorrow for a genealogy report and I will definitely get an A."

Soon, they reached their house and a Chihuahua with an injured leg came out of the dog house and Sam groaned before he said,"Mom, Mojo is a boy dog. He doesn't need accessories." His dad said,"I'm going to agree with him on that."

They got into the house and had dinner.

Sams' mom asks,"How was school today?" Sam replied,"It was fine but I need to bring the glasses for tomorrows' genealogy report."

After dinner, Sam went to shower and then went to bed.

Somewhere in the Junkyard, a meteorite slammed into the ground.

Bumblebee came out and made strange noises. He turned around and saw a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro. He scanned it and transformed into a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro himself and drove off before anyone could see him. He soon picked up a familiar signal and used the radio to speak,"Eclipse#is here."**(A/N:# means switching the radio channels)**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one cause it is the first chapter and a day before Sam bought Bumblebee. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have you been? In this chapter, Sam buys Bumblebee and then Simmons begins to torture Eclipse. Barricade sends Frenzy to hack an airplane and the same thing happened until the others come. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders' cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story.**

Class has begun and Sam was the first up to talk about his great-great grandfather for his family report.

"Okay. Mr. Witwicky, you're up." said Sams' teacher. Sam walked up to the front with his bag and poured out the content. Sam said,"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam placed his back down and started,"For my family re..." Someone shot a rubber band at Sam and his teacher said,"Who did that?! People, responsibility." Sam continued,"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather. Who is a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer, in fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic circle. 1897, He took forty-one brave sailors straight to the Arctic shelf." He grabbed a tool that was used by 19th century sailors. After being laughed at for a few more minutes for trying to sell his grandfathers' things, the bell rang.

Sam asks,"Pretty good right?" His teacher said,'Uh...I say a solid B-." Sam frowned and repeated,"A B-." His teacher said,'You were selling your great-great grandfather crap in my class." Sam then argued with his teacher for a few more minutes until Sam finally got an A-.

Sam got into his fathers' car and they drove to a Porsche car lot but went past it instead and went to Bobby Bolivia's car lot with Bumblebee behind.

Bobby came out of his office and yelled,"Manny!" Manny asks,"What?" Bobby said,"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit, he's having a heat stroke again." The clown said,"I'm hot! This make up's melting and it's hurting my eyes."

Sam and his dad were looking at cars. They argued a bit about those cars and Bobby said,"Gentlemen, Bobby Bolivia like the country except without the run. How can I help you." His dad said,"My son here, is going to by his first car." Bobby asks,"You come to see me?" Sam replied,"We had to." Bobby said,"That practically makes us family, uncle Bobby B baby, uncle Bobby B." Sam shook his hand and said,"Sam."

Bobby took the two around and said,"Sam, your first car awaits underneath all those other cars." Bumblebee then drove and stopped at a spot while Sam walked towards him. Bobby said,"The driver doesn't pick the car, the car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Sam saw Bumblebee and said,"This one has racing stripes." Bobby looked at Bumblebee and said,"What the heck is this car? I don't know anything about this." He yelled,"Manny!" Manny came out and asks,"What?" Bobby said,"What is this? This car, come check it." Manny said,"I don't know boss, I never seen that. That's loco." Booby said,"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me man." Sam sat in the driver seat and saw the Autobot symbol on the wheel. His dad asks,"How much?" Bobby said,"Well, considering the semi classic paint job, the sleek wheel and the custom paint job. Five gran." His dad said,"I'm not paying over four gran." Bobby got Sam out of Bumblebee to look at other cars.

Bumblebee then made a high-pitch noise that caused all the windows of every car to shatter and set off the alarm on them. Bobby looked around in horror and said,"Four thousand."

**At Washington D.C,**

A meeting was held at the white house**(A/N: I don't know what it is called.)**. An officer announced,"Ladies and Gentlemen, the secretary of defense." Everyone stood up. The secretary said,"You may be seated." Everyone sat down. The secretary said,"I'm John Keller. Obviously you're wondering why you're here. So we listed the facts. At nineteen hundred local time yesterday, a SOCCENT operation base in Qatar has been attacked. So far we know, there were no survivors. The object of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure what exactly are they're after but we do know that they were cut off during the assault. Which lead us to assume they're going to try it again. No one showed responsibility for the attack and the only real lead we have so far is this sound." The screen showed the sound of Blackout. John continued,"That's the signal that hacked our network. We need your help to find out who did this. Good luck." John left the meeting after that.

**At Hoover dam,**

Simmons was with a group of scientists in the room with Eclipse inside.

Simmons asks,"Do you understand us, robotic mutt?" Eclipse growled and said,"I understand you alright." Simmons smiled and said,"Now we know you're sentient. You will tell us everything about your planet." Eclipse laughed and asks,"What makes you think I'm going to tell you about my planet?" Simmons pressed a button and Eclipse howled in pain as electricity flowed through him.

Simmons said,"That will happen if you don't tell us." Eclipse smirked and said,"I can do this my entire life." Simmons groaned and said,"Keep him isolated until further notice." The scientists all left as well.

**With Sam,**

Bumblebee was sabotaging himself so Sam could get Mikaela.

**In Air Force one,**

A stereo box underneath an agent transformed to reveal Frenzy.

Frenzy made his way into the storage room. He found a computer and started hacking it.

Back at the base, Maggie, a computer specialist, and her team found the same signal and she yelled,"Someone! They're hacking into Air Force one. We need a senior analyst. I think they're planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from it." An officer said,"Code red. We have a breach."

Back inside Air Force one, agents have gone down to the storage room.

Maggie then said,"You have to cut the hard-lines. Whatever they want, they are getting it." An officer said,"Cut all server hard-lines now."

With the hard-lines cut, Frenzy wasn't able to complete the data hacking but stopped and saw Witwicky profile before the computer shut down. Frenzy slammed his head on the screen before turning back into a stereo box.

Two agents found the damaged screen before they were engaged by Frenzy. They shot Frenzy a few times but were killed instantly with a few shurikens. Frenzy made his way out when the aircraft landed.

He made his way to Barricade and got in. He said,"Stupid insects tried to shoot me...found a clue to the Allspark. Witwicky man- he has seen our language. Witwicky search. We must find Ladiesman217." Barricade drove off with Frenzy.

**With Bumblebee,**

Bumblebee was off-lined until he found a familiar signal and said through the radio,"Eclipse#is definitely here#must contact#others." Bumblebee started his engines and drove off. He saw Sam on his bike pursuing him and Bumblebee drove off faster to the junkyard where he landed in.

He transformed when he thought he lost Sam and he shone his Autobot symbol into the sky.

He saw Sam and transformed into his vehicle form before driving to him. He circled Sam but he thrown the keys at him. Sam ran off but was arrested soon later.

**With John Keller,**

John entered a room with military generals and an officer said,"Whoever did this has finally managed to infiltrate our defense network which is what they tried to do in Qatar and we still don't know what they got."

They entered a room and discussed about what country could have done it. Maggie then said,"They hacked your firewall in ten seconds, even a super computer with brute force would take twenty years to do that." An officer then said,"Maybe you can explain how our satellite showed North Korea doubling its Naval activity." Maggie suggested,"Maybe it's a precaution. Because isn't that what we're doing." Maggie then said,"The signal pattern is learning, it's evolving on its own and you need to move paths, security transfers and start considering quantum mechanic." An officer said,"There is nothing on earth that complex." Maggie said,"What about a organism? A living organism maybe some kind of D.N.A based computer." John then said,"If you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm going to be happy to listen to it."

**With Sam,**

Sam was in a police station.

Sam was being interrogated by the cops. Sam said,"I'm telling you, my car just stood up." An officer gave him a cup and said,"Fill it up." Sam said,"I'm not on drugs." The officer took out a container and asks,"What do you call this?" Sam replied,"It's my dogs' painkiller." After minutes of interrogation, Sam was finally out.

**In Qatar,**

Captain William Lennox and his team were out in the desert trying to find help.

Soon, they were battling Scorponok when they found a village.

Minutes of battling with it, air support rained hell on Scorponok. Scorponok survived it but at a cost of his tail.

John said,"Get them all home, I want them all debriefed." A helicopter landed and Lennox and his team got on it.

**With Eclipse,**

Simmons came in and demanded,"What do you know about the robot that destroyed the base in Qatar?!" Eclipse looked up and said,"How could I know when I'm strapped to a freaking machine that steals my energy!" Simmons sighed and said,"We have multiple meteorites landing in the U.S.A for quite awhile now since you came." Eclipse said,"Either those were my team or my enemies."

Simmons smirked and electrocuted Eclipse again but this time, Eclipse was already used to being electrocuted so he didn't felt a thing.

"You are one smart robot mutt." said Simmons. Eclipse said,"I am a wolf, not a mutt." Simmons snorted and said,"I can call you whatever I want, you belong to me now." Eclipse snapped and revealed his Neutron rifles and started shooting Simmons. Luckily, Simmons ran out of the room.

Eclipse than saw a phone in front of him and he concentrated his ability on the phone. Electricity transferred from him to the phone, the phone then transformed and said,"Must save Creator." The phone had a small saw and he began cutting the straps.

**With Maggie,**

Maggie reached a house and knocked on the door.

Glen, a hacker, opened the door and Maggie came in. They started arguing with each other until Maggie told him about the signal. They entered room where Glens' cousin was playing a dancing game. Glen then stopped the game and asks,"How top secret is the signal?" Maggie replied,"It is 'I will go to jail for the rest of my life for showing you this' kind of top secret." Glen then look at the signal and found a file called 'Project Iceman' and 'Captain Witwicky'.

A few minutes later, F.B.I rammed the door down and arrested Glen and Maggie.

**With Sam,**

Sam was on his moms' bicycle and was trying to get away from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee followed him closely until he lost Sam.

Sam found a police car and tried to get the officer to help but soon discovered that it wasn't a real cop but a giant police robot car a.k.a Barricade. Barricade cornered Sam and demanded,"Are you Ladiesman217?! Where are the glasses?!" Bumblebee heard Barricade and rammed him.

Sam ran off and slammed into Mikaela, making her fall of her motorbike. Mikaela said,"What the hell Sam?" Sam explained that his car was a robot and was fighting a police robot. Barricade then gave chase when Bumblebee got the two inside him.

Bumblebee hid in a corner and was waiting for Barricade to drive past him. When that happened, Bumblebee drove off and escaped. He dropped the two off and transformed to fight Barricade. Barricade ejected Frenzy to get Sam.

Frenzy chased the two to the fence but got his head sliced off by Mikaela.

The two then looked up to see Bumblebee standing before them. Mikaela asks,"What is it?" Sam replied,"I think it's Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese." He walked up and asks,"Can you talk?" Bumblebee replied with the radio,"XM satellite radio#digital cable brings you#Columbia Broadcasting system." Sam said,"You talk through the radio?" Bumblebee clapped his hands and said,"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful." Mikaela asks,"What are you, some kind of alien?" Bumblebee nodded and transformed before he asks,"Anymore questions you want to ask?" The two got into the car and drove off.

Sam asks,"Where are we going?" Bumblebee replied,"Meet up with#friends#that rain down from heaven." Sam said,"Your friends are coming down to earth."

After Mikaela accidentally insulted Bumblebee, he dropped them off and changed into a 2009 Camaro. The two got in again and they drove off.

They stopped at an observatory and waited. They saw 6 meteorites going into separate directions.

The first one was near Bumblebee and the two. They went to take a look and saw Optimus getting out of it and running away before anymore humans saw him and scanned a truck with fire designs.

The second and third landed near a ferrari shop and they got out of the meteorite and scanned a white and red ferrari each before driving of to the rendezvous point to meet the others.

The fourth one landed near a Porsche car shop. He scanned the Porsche that was at the window and drove off.

The fifth one landed in a swimming pool next to a house and scanned the vehicle**(A/N: I am not good at naming cars, trucks and other vehicles.)** before driving off.

The last one landed in a shop and scanned a medical truck before leaving the crowded area.

Bumblebee drove into an alleyway and the two got out and saw Optimus driving towards them. They turned and saw the others driving from behind.

Optimus stopped in front of the two and transformed with the others following.

When they were done, Optimus asks,"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Sam gulped and said,"Yeah." Optimus replied,"I am Optimus prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Fang then said,"We are the good guys and according to Bumblebee, the cop car you faced was the bad guy." Ratchet then said,"You can also call us Autobots for short."

Optimus pointed to Jazz and said,"My first lieutenant, designation, Jazz." Jazz said,"What's cracking little bitches?" Jazz then sat on a car and said,"This looks like a cool place to kick it."

Sam asks,"How did he learn to talk like that?" Optimus replied,"We learned Earth languages from my recruits, Gaiatron and Fang and also the World Wide Web."

Fang then asks,"Bumblebee, are you sure Eclipse is on Earth?" Bumblebee said,"I am#positive#that#he is here." Gaiatron said,"You already started using the radio system here too." Sam asks,"How are you two able to know so much about Earth?" Fang replied,"We were humans before we became Autobots."

Optimus then pointed to Ironhide and said,"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide revealed his cannons and said,"You feeling lucky, punk?" Optimus said,"Easy Ironhide." Ironhide responded,"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons."

Optimus looked at Ratchet and said,"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Ratchet said,"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Sam and Mikaela took a step away from each other and Gaiatron said,"No thoughts about that, Ratchet."

Optimus then said,"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Bumblebee punched the air and said,"Check up the rep, yep second to none." Sam asks,"So you're my guardian?" Bumblebee nodded and Ratchet said,"His vocal processors were damaged in battle, I'm still working on the."

Mikaela then asks,"Why are you here?"

Optimus replied,"We are looking for Eclipse, our newest recruit and most valuable comrade." Sam asks,"Why is he valuable?" Fang replied,"On Cybertron, there was a giant cube called the Allspark, it was almost like the source of the planet. When Gaiatron, Eclipse and I came to Cybertron, the Allspark malfunctioned and gave all its powers to Eclipse."

Optimus then projected a hologram of Eclipse in his wolf form and said,"This is how he looks like." Sam and Mikaela looked at Eclipse in awe and then Optimus said,"We must find him before Megatron does." Sam asks,"Mega-what?" Optimus projected a hologram of Megatron and said,"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and until Eclipse, Gaiatron and Fang came, the Allspark is now worthless since Eclipse was given all of its powers. The Decepticons didn't know Eclipse was the Allspark that time, Megatron followed the cube to Earth where captain Witwicky found him. Now, the Decepticons know of Eclipse and are planning on finding Megatron to get their hands on Eclipse."

Sam asks,"My grandfather found him?" Optimus replied,"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube, he accidentally activated Megatrons' navigation system and the coordinates to Eclipses' location were imprinted on his glasses." Sam asks,"How'd you know about his glasses?" Gaiatron replied,"E bay." Sam face palmed.

Ratchet said,"If the Decepticons find Eclipse, they will try to hack into Eclipses' systems and use its power to transform Earths' machines and build a new army." Optimus continued,"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earths' survival." Mikaela asks,"Please tell me you have them?" Sam said,"I left the glasses at my house." Gaiatron transformed into his ferrari form and said,"Then go get it."

**A/N: Chapter done! Sorry this wasn't uploaded yesterday. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you enjoy this chapter. In this chapter, Sam, Mikaela and the Autobots search the house for the glasses and later, they will have company. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3. For ShotaroxPhillip, Decades' problem will be when Arcee and her sisters arrive on Earth.**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic,**

Captain Lennox and his team were examining Scorponoks' tail with a few soldiers.

An officer said,"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor. Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit." They looked at the tail and Lennox said,"Melted right through." He looked at Epps and asks,"Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for, like a six thousand degree magnesium burn?" Epps thought for awhile and said,"Close to it, it melts tank armor." Lennox then said,"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat."

The tail suddenly moved up and everyone back away in shock and almost hit Epps. He exclaimed,"I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" The tail rested on the table and an officer said,"Strap it down!" Lennox said,"This thing is wicked. Alright, get the horn with Northern Command and tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships."

**With Maggie and Glen,**

The two were in an interrogation room.

An officer came in and puts a plate full of doughnuts on the table.

Glen grabbed a doughnut and munched on it before he ate the entire plate. When he was done, he said,"Look Maggie, let me break it down to you how it's gonna happen. They're gonna come through that door and be good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for that, alright? That's why I ate their food. See, they put a plate of doughnuts out here to test your guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty. I ate the whole plate."

Two officers came in the door, one officers stood behind Glen while another stood in front of them with files. The officers threw the files on the table and Glen snapped,"She did it! She did it! She's the one you want! I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin and she came in." Maggie said,"Glen, you freak." Glen continued,"I am not going to jail for you or anybody else! I have done nothing bad in my entire life!" He gotmup and looked at the officer behind him before he said,"Hey man, I'm still a virgin." The officer made Glen sat down again.

Glen then said,"Okay, so what? I've downloaded a couple of thousand songs off the internet, who hasn't? Who hasn't?" Maggie said,"Glen, shut up." Glen replied,"No you shut up! Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me, criminal!" Glen hen rested his head on the table and said,"Sugar rush." Maggie then said,"This is...this is not his fault." Glen got up and was forced to seat down again by the officer. Maggie then continued,"Okay, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file. A project called 'Project Iceman' and some group called Sector Seven. You have to let me talk to Defense Secretary Keller before you go to war with the wrong country!" The officers looked at each other before the grabbed the two and left the room.

**At Hoover dam,**

Simmons walked in with Tom Banachek.

Simmons looked at Eclipse and demanded,"Who were the ones who landed just now?!" Eclipse looked at him and asks,"How could I know when I'm strapped to the machine?" Tom looked at Eclipse and said,"What Simmons said was right, you are a remarkable sentient being." Eclipse growled and said,"If only you know what I have been through since I came back to Earth." Simmons and Tom raised an eyebrow and Tom asks,"Back to Earth?" Eclipse replied,"I am from parallel universe. I was a human who died in a car crash, I was resurrected because I had the potential to become one of the evolution after humanity, the Orphnoch. The belts you see on me are the only way to protect me from harm. My universe was destroyed and then a friend of my came to save me and brought me to this universe where I became one of the robotic organisms who are at war. I am on the side of justice."

Simmons and Tom listened closely to every word he said and then Tom asks,"Why are you on our Earth?" Eclipse replied,"I am the new source of survival for my new kind. I have to escape the planet because the Decepticons, the bad guys, are after me so they can create an army of machines to conquer the universe and your 'N.B.E-1' a.k.a Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was after the old source but once he knows of me, he will stop at nothing to get his hands on me."

**With the Autobots,**

Sam and Mikaela were in Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots followed them.

When they reached Sams' house, Sam told Mikaela to look after all of them while he went to get the glasses.

Gaiatron and Fang activated their holoform and came out of their vehicle. They looked at each other and they both exclaimed in unison,"You look like yourself before we came to this world!" The looked at their rear mirrors. Gaiatron had his favorite hat on and Fang was dressed in his usual clothes.

The two then walked up to Sam and said,"Sam! We will help in case the others go out of control." Sam looked back and flinched before he asks,"Who are you two?" Gaiatron smiled and said,"Shotaro Hidari a.k.a Gaiatron and Phillip a.k.a Fang."

Sam said,"I appreciate the offer but you two are going to have to wait with the others. My parents don't like strangers outside our house." The two nodded and deactivated their holoforms.

Sam ran into his house and into his room immediately.

Sam searched everywhere for it but he couldn't find it anywhere. To make things worse, Optimus and the others transformed and made their way into the yard. Sam said,"Off the grass guys, my dad hates it when people step on his grass. Fang said,"Interesting, a father who is a cheap man and a man who cares about his grass more than his own family. I have to look it up in the Gaia library." Gaiatron said,"Later Fang. Now we need to hide." At that moment, Mojo urinated on Gaiatrons' foot.

Gaiatron lifted his leg and said,"This is one reason why I am not a dog lover in my world." Fang chuckled and said,"Yes, all dogs love to lubricate you for some reason."

Optimus then lifted Mikaela and placed her into the room and said,"Please hurry."

While the two were searching, Optimus had the other Autobots transformed back into their vehicle forms and Gaiatron said,"I don't think this will work at all." Sam then looked out and said,"This isn't hiding at all. This is my backyard, not a truck stop." The Autobots transformed back and Gaiatron said,"Told you." Optimus looked into the window and Sam said,"I can't deal with this anymore." Optimus then said,"Autobots, fall back."

They all backed away a few steps and Ratchet accidentally walked into a cable and got electrocuted. He fell onto the ground and in the house, Sams' dad had ducked under the table. Ratchet got up and said,"Wow! That was tingly! You got to try that!" Jazz looked at him and said,"Yeah, that looks fun." All the lights in every house went off.

Soon, Sams' parents were making their way to his room. When they reached the door, his dad asks,"How come the door is locked? You know the rules, no doors locked in my house!" His mom said,"Sam, you know his going to count." His dad started counting down.

Sam opened the door when Mikaela found a hiding spot. He looked at them and asks,"What's up? What's with the bat?" His mom asks,"Who were you talking to?" Sam replied,"I'm talking to you." His mom asks,"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Sam replied,"I'm a teenager." His mom said,"We heard voicese and noises and we thought maybe you were..." His dad interrupted,"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

His parents walked in and he tried to get them out of the room. His dad waked up to the window. The Autobots quickly hid and his dad said,"The yard is destroyed." He then looked at the cables and said,"Judy? Better call the city, we got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place." Ironhide then revealed his cannons and said,"The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?" Optimus glared at him and said,"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Ironhide responded,"Well, I'm just saying we could, it's an option." Gaiatron replied,"As much as I want to agree with Ironhide, we Kamen riders sworn not to kill any innocent beings."

Mikaela then revealed herself and said,"Hi, I'm a friend of Sams'." His mom smiled and said,"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Sam then said,"She can hear you talk, mom." They chatted for a few minutes until sirens sounded.

They looked out of the window to see black S.U.V cars outside their house. Luckily, the Autobots were hidden.

Simmons came out of one S.U.V and walked to the house.

Sam found the glasses in the kitchen while his dad opened the door."Ronald Witwicky?"asks Simmons. Sams' dad nodded and Simmons said,"We're the government, Sector Seven." His dad said,"Never heard of it." Simmons replied,"Never will. Your son is the great-grandson of captain Archibald Witwicky, is he not?" His dad nodded and Simmons said,"We are taking your son into custody and you and your wife as well." His dad asks,"What did we do?" Simmons replied,"Your son filed a report about his stolen car. We think it might have something to do with a national security matter."

Agents cuffed Sam, his parents and Mikaela. They were brought to two different S.U.V cars and drove off.

Simmons asks,"So what do you two know about aliens?" Sam and Mikaela froze. Sam asks,"You mean like a Martian, E.T?" Mikaela said,"It's an Urban Legend." Simmons took out his badge and said,"You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever unless I get answers."

At that moment, Optimus grabbed the car and removed the top. Sam said,"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus prime." Optimus said,"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." The Autobots surrounded them and Jazz took away their guns. Ironhide revealed his cannons at them and Gaiatron placed a memory into his driver and pushed it to the right,**"TRIGGER!"** Shards formed on him and he took out the gun on his chest.

Fang then said,"Optimus, I have a suggestion to make." Optimus nodded and Fang said,"Why not I do the interrogation? I have looked up in the Gaia library on interrogation." Optimus nodded and Fang demanded in a way that made the agents wet their pants,"Why did you take the children?!" Simmons gulped and said,"S-seven protocol, I'm not allowed to speak to any of you." Fang revealed his Scatter blaster and said,"You see this? This is our version of a shotgun and it will definitely blow up your body into bits." All the agents gulped.

Ironhide laughed and said,"You're improving, Fang." Just then, a helicopter flew past them. Gaiatron then said,"Boss, I think we should get away before the reinforcement arrive." Optimus grabbed the two and they all ran away after Gaiatron shot the ground to create a smoke wall.

They all transformed and drove off while Optimus hid under the bridge with Sam and Mikaela.

After two helicopters flew past them, the two accidentally slipped and fell. Bumblebee was just in time to save them. The helicopters shot out ropes and tied Bumblebee up while Sam and Mikaela were arrested again.

The Autobots left when Optimus took the glasses.

**With Tom Banachek,**

Tom walked into a room and said,"Mr. Secretary?" John Keller looked back and Tom said,"Tom Banachek, I'm from Sector Seven, Advance Research Division." John said,"Never heard of it, I'm a little busy, Tom. I think you can see that." The screens all suddenly became messed up with statics. Tom said,"I'll take a seat ." He sat down on the nearest chair.

John came out and Tom said,"Mr. Secretary? I'm here under direct order from the president." He put the briefcase on his lap and said,"You really need to see what I have in the case." He opened it up when John sat down and said,"You'll have to accept that there are certain things you won't understand right away. Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government, convened in secret under President Hoover eighty years ago. You may remember NASA J.P.L lost the beagle 2 Mars Rover. We told them to report the mission a complete failure, it wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted thirteen seconds. This is classified above top secret." The screen in the briefcase showed the transmission of Beagle 2 being grabbed by a giant humanoid being.

Tom said,"E.D.A ended at 170 hours, 48 minutes. More than just a pile of Martian rocks." He handed him the picture of the humanoid being on Mars and at the Special Ops team and said,"It looks exactly alike to the one that attacked the base in Qatar." We believe they are of the same exoskeletal type and obviously not Russian or North Korean." John asks,"Are we talking about an invasion?" Tom replied,"We intercepted the message from your Special Ops team. These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down. So we can't coordinate against the next attack. Which I would bet my ridiculous government salary is coming soon."

John then said to a few officers,"Get word to our fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency. It's a short wave channel, it might still be working. Tell them to turn their ships around ASAP!" Tom then said,"Mr. Secretary? I need you to follow me."

**At NELLIS Air Force base,**

Lennox and Epps were both leaving until an agent said,"Captain Lennox! We need you and your team to come with us right now!"

**At Hoover dam,**

Bumblebee was dragged into Sector Seven and he picked up Eclipse signal at a close range position. He used his radio and screamed,"ECLIPSE!" Eclipse was in a few rooms away from Bumblebee but he heard him. Eclipse looked up and thought _Who was that? _The mini droids' attempt to slice the straps failed and he said,"Sorry Creator, my saw isn't strong enough." Eclipse smiled and said,"At least your alright."

Outside the base, Simmons, Sam and Mikaela came out of a helicopter while Maggie, Glen, Tom and John came out of another. Lennox and his team were already there waiting for them.

Far away, the Autobots were on a rooftop.

Gaiatron asks,"Optimus, why didn't you let me save Bumblebee?" Optimus replied,"He has sacrificed himself so we can find Eclipse. It will be wasted if we do not find him."

Optimus scanned the glasses and said,"Eclipse is 230 miles from our current location." Ratchet then said,"I sensed the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ironhide replied,"They must know it's here as well. Optimus, let's go. I don't want to be scrap metal when Arcee and her sisters gets here to find Eclipse in the hands of Decepticons."

The Autobots leaped down and transformed before they drove off.

Back at the dam, John was with Lennox and his team walking into the base, followed by the others.

Simmons stopped the two and said,"I think we got off to a bad start huh?" Sam asks,"Where's my car?" Simmons replied,"In the base as we speak." Tom then said,"Listen kid, I need you to listen to me carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, we need to know it now."

They all walked into the base and walked into a room where they meet the frozen Megatron.

Simmons said,"Listen up! You all have made direct contacts with the N.B.E." Epps asks,"N.B.E?" Simmons replied,"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Tom then said,"What you are seeing now is totally classified. This is N.B.E-1. We found him at the Arctic where Sams' great-great grandfather found him." Sam then said,"That's Megatron." Simmons replied,"We know that, our crown jewel is a live specimen of an N.B.E. We called it N.B.E-2 since it was the second one we found, the Creator since it can create more N.B.E and his real name is Eclipse."

Sam then said,"We have to see him now." Simmons raised an eyebrow and asks,"Why should we?" Sam said,"The robots you saw last night were his comrades looking for him." Simmons nodded and then guided them to another room.

They entered it and saw Eclipse looking at them Eclipse growled and said,"Simmons! You trying to make people come in to take a glimpse at me?!" Sam walked forward but was stopped by Eclipse revealing his Neutron rifles."Don't even think about it." said Eclipse. Sam then said,"Eclipse, the Decepticons are here and they are looking for you. Bumblebee is here in this base." Eclipse hid his Neutron rifles and asks,"Bee's here?" Sam nodded and Simmons said,'Now who wants to see what he can create?" They were brought into a room with a container in the middle.

Tom gave them all safety goggles and said,"The N.B.E will try to break out. Now can someone give Simmons a mobile phone or any other devices?" Glen took out his phone and gave it to Simmons. Simmons puts the phone into the container and said,"You might here Eclipse howl from this." He pressed a button on a remote and Eclipse howled in pain as more energy was transferred from him to the phone.

The phone transformed and said,"Must save Creator!" He used his machine gun and shot the container. Simmons said,"I'll let you out if you don't shoot." The phone stopped as Simmons opened the container and jumped out of it.

Unknown to everyone except Eclipse, Frenzy was in the base after he somehow got back his body. He saw Eclipse and activated his comm link,"Allspark and Megatron found."

Outside, Starscream, Blackout, Barricade, Bonecrusher and Devastator rolled out and made their way to Hoover dam.

The others soon reached the room with Bumblebee and Tom made the scientists stop doing whatever they were doing.

Bumblebee got up and aimed his cannon at the humans and Sam said,"Bee, Eclipse is here in the base. He's in a few rooms ahead." Bumblebee got up and they all went to the room with Eclipse.

Bumblebee rushed over to Eclipse and said,"Eclipse!#I#found you." He broke the straps and Eclipse said,"I see you gotten used to the radio system." Eclipse then transformed. He stood on his hind legs and his armor became the same built as Bumblebee with a glow in his chest. Both Neutron rifles replaced his hands and a missile launcher came out of his right shoulder.

He looked at Simmons and asks,"Do you have any vehicles?" They went into an arms room where the soldiers all grabbed weapons while Eclipse turned two tanks into cybertronians. The tanks said in unison,"Ready to serve you Creator!" Eclipse smiled and said,"Follow the humans when we leave this base." The tanks nodded and transformed back into tanks.

Eclipse saw a black Ferrari and scanned it before transforming into it. He drove off with Bumblebee beside him and everyone else following.

Starscream flew to the dam and transformed before launching missiles at the construction.

Frenzy entered the cooling room and shut off the cooling system that freed Megatron. Megatron transformed and flew out of the base.

Starscream said as Megatron landed,"I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." Megatron asks,"Where is the cube?" Starscream replied,"The cube is no longer useful, the Autobots have a mutt that has the power of the Allspark." Megatron said,"What are you waiting for?! Go and get him!" Starscream transformed and took off.

Eclipse, bumblebee, Lennox and his team and the two tanks made their way to Mission city. They intercepted the other Autobots on the way, the Autobots switched lanes to join up with Eclipse and Bumblebee. Fang drove next to him and asks,"How's life on Earth?" Eclipse replied,"Imagine being strapped into a machine and have your energy taken away." They continued their way to Mission city when the Decepticons came.

Sam said,"It's that cop car again." Bumblebee drove a little faster while Bonecrusher transformed and made his way forward. Optimus transformed and collided with Bonecrusher. The two crashed onto the ground and Optimus ripped out Bonecrushers' head with his sword.

Back at Sector Seven, Glen hacked a computer to send a Morse code to the Air Force, which was an approve of F-22 planes to fly into the city to provide air support. John and Simmons were having a gun fight with Frenzy and Frenzy killed himself by launching a shuriken that flew back to his face.

At Mission city, Lennox and his team were trying to evacuate the people.

Lennx had the soldiers mount up on the cars while he gave Epps a shortwave radio.

Epps said through the radio,"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Starscream flew above them and Lennox said,"F-22 at 12:00. Alright, I want planes to give air cover for Eclipse and the other Autobots ."

They all stopped and Epps said,"Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual, green smoke is the mark to provide air cover."

Ironhide and Eclipse transformed and eclaimed in unison,"It's STARSCREAM!" The others transformed as well as the tanks. Eclipse said,"Tanks! Provide cover for the humans." The tanks nodded as they blocked the humans while Ironhide and Bumblebee got shot by a rocket. They both flew back a few meters and Bumblebee lost both his legs.

Eclipse grabbed both his legs and placed them in front of Bumblebee. He released the energy into Bumblebee and the legs connected into him again. Bumblebee got up and said,"Thanks#Eclipse." Eclipse smiled and said,"Anytime buddy."

Lennox and Epps were arguing."What was that?!" demanded Lennox. Epps said,"What are you talking about? F-22 planes never fly below buildings. That's alien, that ain't friendly as well."

Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet were soon engaged in battle with Devastator. Jazz slide down and shot him while Ratchet sliced off his hand, Ironhide and some soldiers were shooting at Devastator as he fell. The tanks stood beside Eclipse and one asks,"What are we suppose to do Creator?" Eclipse looked at them and said,"Shoot any Decepticons and protect the humans as well." The tanks nodded and left.

Megatron landed and he was open fired by Jazz and the tanks. Megatron blew up both the tanks and grabbed Jazz. He flew up to a roof and teared Jazz in half.

Blackout soon arrived and Lennox said,"We are so dead." Optimus transformed and engaged in battle with Megatron. Fang saw Jazz and grabbed both his two parts and ran back to Eclipse.

Eclipse was shooting Blackout with his Neutron rifles with the help of Gaiatron in his Trigger rider form. Fang came out of an alleyway and said,"Eclipse! Jazz was ripped into two by Megatron." Eclipse replied,"Put him down and cover me." Fang revealed his Scatter blaster and ran up to shoot Blackout. Eclipse placed the two parts together and released the energy into it. After awhile, Eclipse stopped and said,"Jazz didn't make it, he's gone." Gaiatron rampaged onto Blackout and shot his Acid pellet at him, Blackout felt himself disintegrating as the acid went through his circuits.

Starscream was destroying the F-22 planes as he flew up but was punched by Gaiatron in his Bird rider form. The form had wings of a humanoid bird. Gaiatron placed the memory into the slot on his right strap,**"BIRD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Gaiatron announced,"Bird flying kick!" The wings gave him a boost as he kicked right through Starscream. Starscream groaned and said,"You and that mutt will pay for this." He flew away from Gaiatron and out of the atmosphere.

Megatron grabbed Optimus and said,"Humans don't deserve to live." Optimus countered,"They deserve to choose for themselves." Megatron said,"Then you will die with them!" He threw Optimus and shot his Fusion cannon at him. Eclipse blocked the shot by jumping in front of it, leaving no scratch on him. Megatron looked at Eclipse and said,"I'm impressed by you, Allspark." Eclipse growled and said,"My designation is Eclipse! Remember it." Eclipse took out his Faiz phone and dialed 5-5-5 and pressed the ENTER button,**"STANDING BY!"** He inserted the phone into the belt,**"COMPLETE!"** Red light engulfed Eclipse and he became Kamen rider Faiz.

He took out the Mission memory and insert it onto the Faiz Edge,**"READY!"** He charged at Megatron and the two clashed.

Optimus said,"Eclipse! Don't do this, this is my battle with Megatron." Eclipse responded,"This is my way for avenging Jazz. I couldn't save him Optimus, I will kill Megatron for that." Eclipse slashed Megatron with the Faiz edge and pressed the ENTER button once more,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** A red light came out from the driver and traveled through the Photon Streams and into the Faiz edge. He slashed Megatrons' right arm off and said,"You want the power of the Allspark? I'll give you the power of the Allspark!" Eclipse sent a blast of energy to all nearby machines.

The cars all transformed and surrounded Megatron. Optimus then said,"Let me finish him off." Eclipse nodded and Optimus said,"You left me no choice, brother." He shot Megatron in his chest. Megatron fell to the ground as he off-lined. Eclipse powered down and everyone gathered as Eclipse absorbed back the energy from the cars and they returned to normal.

Gaiatron was holding the two parts of Jazz and Optimus said,"We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Eclipse said,"And thanks for saving me from Sector Seven, Simmons gave me quite a energy workout with all his machines." Bumblebee then asks in his real voice,"Permission to speak, sir?" Sam, Eclipse, Fang and Gaiatron were all surprised and Sam asks,"You speak now?" Optimus nodded and Bumblebee said,"I wish to stay with the boy." Optimus replied,"If that is his choice." Sam nodded and Eclipse said,"Take care of Bee, Sam." He transformed back into his wolf form and stood next to Optimus. Optimus patted his head.

A few hours later, John announced,"Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven to be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens disposed of. The Laurentan Abyss is seven miles below see level, deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures would crush and entomb them. Leaving no evidence."

Lennox returned home riding on Ironhide. Optimus activated his comm link and said,"With Megatron gone, we still cannot return to Cybertron because of the remaining Decepticons left on it. But now, we have a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight but watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars, we are here, we are waiting."

The Autobots all gathered around Optimus to witness the sunset and Eclipse thought _Come here soon Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1. I will be waiting. _

**A/N: Finally the end of the first movie is done. Next chapter will be out soon. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1 all landed on Earth. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

It has been a few months since the events in Mission city. The government has created N.E.S.T, an international special operations/intelligence group. Their main operations base is located on Diego Garcia. It is the alliance of United States of America, United Kingdom, and Autobots forces, teaming up to seek out Decepticons hideouts around the world. General Morshower is the head of N.E.S.T while Optimus and Eclipse are the heads of the Autobots.

Sam had gone back to finish his school while Mikaela went back to her fathers' place.

**Current day,**

Eclipse was the first of the Autobots to on-line and got out of the base to get some fresh air in his wolf form. Lennox sat next to him and asks,"Why are you up early?" Eclipse replied,"I just want to make sure any Autobot pods crash land." He sighed and said,"I really miss Arcee and her sisters. I just wish they would come now." Lennox patted his head and said,"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

After chatting for a few minutes, Optimus came out and said,"Eclipse, I need you to see this now." Eclipse got up and followed Optimus back into the base. They stopped at the screen and Optimus said,"I picked up Arcee and her sisters signatures coming into Earths' orbit around two Earth hours with five more signatures." Eclipse asks,"Who are the others?" Optimus replied,"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, Mudflap and Skids." Eclipse asks,"Who's Jolt?" Optimus replied,"Jolt is Ratchets' assistant but Ratchet sent him away in a pod when the war started so he could be safe." Eclipse smiled and said,"Give me the coordinates for the location on where they will crash. I will bring them back." Optimus nodded and said,"Make sure you bring some of the others with you." Eclipse nodded and ran off.

Ironhide was having his daily target practice with Gaiatron.

Eclipse walked in and said,"Ironhide, Gaiatron, eight Autobots coming to Earth in two Earth hours." Ironhide asks,"Who are the eight?" Eclipse replied,"My spark mates, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids and Jolt." Ironhide groaned and said,"Why do those two pair of twins always stay together? At least Jolt is coming back." Gaiatron asks,"When are we leaving?" Eclipse said,"We'll be leaving in an hour, they will be landing in Chicago." The two nodded and continued their practice but Ironhide stopped Eclipse and said,"Eclipse, I was hoping that you would want to switch those Neutron guns for Pathblasters." Eclipse grabbed the two Pathblasters and said,"Thanks! I'll tell Ratchet to remove the rifles to switch with these."

Eclipse walked into the med bay and saw Ratchet making two Pathblasters. He saw Eclipse and said,"Eclipse! What can I do for you?" Eclipse gave him the Pathblasters and said,"Two things. One, can you help me switch my Neutron rifles for the Pathblasters? The last one is that Jolt will be landing soon." Ratchet smiled and said,"That's wonderful news! Jolt will soon help me again and I will help you switch your weapons."

After 15 minutes, Eclipse tried out the Pathblasters at the practice room. Ironhide was impressed because Eclipse made every shot hit directly in the middle. Eclipse transformed into his robot form and shot the Pathblasters at the targets again, he shot every single target directly in the middle and Ironhides' mouth was wide opened and said,"You sure know how to impress me, Eclipse."

After 45 minutes of target shooting, Eclipse, Ironhide and Gaiatron entered the Carrier with Lennox and twenty men.

They flew above Chicago within a half an hour and the soldiers jumped off first. The three jumped off as well when all the soldiers jumped, they landed within two minutes while the humans all landed within five minutes because of their parachutes. Ironhide sniffed the air and said,"Everyone, I smell Decepticons in this area. Three of them." Gaiatron placed a memory into his driver and pushed it to the right,**"LUNA!"** Gaiatron became Kamen rider Luna.

Gaiatron laughed and said,"Found one." He stretched his arm and grabbed a Decepticon. Ironhide snorted and said,"It's only a scout." The Decepticon revealed his cannon and Eclipse revealed his missile launcher. The Decepticon cowered and Ironhide demanded,"Why are you here?!" The scout said,"I was sent to find it." Eclipse asks,"What were you sent to find?" The scout was about to reply when he was shot by the other two Decepticons. Ironhide said,"They were all scouts." Lennox and the soldiers open fired at the two scouts while Eclipse shot them with his Pathblasters.

The two scouts fell to the ground when Eclipse shot them both directly at their sparks.

After awhile, eight meteorites landed a few hundred meters away from their location. Eclipse was the first to react by transforming into his Ferrari form and driving off to the crash site and the others followed.

Eclipse transformed back as he saw three familiar cybertronians and said,"Arcee! Chromia! Elita!" The three looked back and got into their battle stance. Chromia demanded,"Who are you?!" Eclipse smiled and transformed back into his wolf form. The femmes gasped in surprise and then ran up to hug him. Elita said,"You're here, Eclipse!" Eclipse laughed and said,"I've been here two days longer than Optimus." The four then looked up and saw Ironhide approaching. Ironhide smiled and said,"Looks like you four are happier now." Ironhide soon groaned when Mudflap and Skids came out and wrestled each other while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were just coming out of the pods. Jolt came out and said,"How's it been Ironhide?" Ironhide laughed and said,"Great to see you Jolt." Jolt looked at Eclipse and said,"Its an honor to meet an Autobot that carries the power of the Allspark." Eclipse smiled and said,"It's a pleasure to meet Ratchets' only assistant." The two laughed and Lennox said,"If you don't mind me saying that we should head back before civilians start showing up." Sideswipe snorted and asks,"What's his problem?" Lennox looked at him and said,"The problem is that we were told to keep a low profile."

They all got into the Carrier and flew back to N.E.S.T.

Upon reaching, they all got out and were greeted by Optimus, Ratchet and Fang.

Jolt and Ratchet greeted before they got into a long chat. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were chatting with Fang and the rest went back to their normal routines while Mudflap and Skids were being lectured by Optimus.

Eclipse and the sisters were chatting in Eclipses' room.

Eclipse hugged them and said,"I missed you three so much." They shared a long hug before Chromia said,"We felt pain a few months ago, what happened while you were here?" Eclipse sighed and said,"Like what I said to Arcee before we left Cybertron, I had a vision where humans kept me in a base called Sector Seven where they hooked me up to a machine and it transferred some of the Allspark powers to machines to create mini cybertronians. I received many pain every time they made a mini cybertronian and then destroyed it. I made two tanks transformed into cybertronians but they got blown up by Megatron." Arcee said,"I thought Megatron was off-lined?" Eclipse nodded and said,"He was, by Optimus."

They chatted for a few hours before they decided to head out to get some energon cube that Optimus found a few days ago.

Eclipse grabbed four cubes and gave the sisters one each. They all were lounging around in the room and then Arcee asks,"Where's Bumblebee?" Eclipse replied,"Optimus gave him permission to continue being the guardian of a boy named Sam Witwicky."

Fang then entered the room and said,"Eclipse! Tsukasa has asks us to meet him in his world now. He has already opened a dimension barrier." The five of them went out of the base to find everyone gathering near the barrier.

Gaiatron said,"Fang! Eclipse! Time to go." Optimus asks,"Where are you going?" Eclipse replied,"Tsukasa wants to meet us immediately." They entered the barrier and it disappeared. Lennox asks,"Where did they go?" Epps then asks,"Hey Optimus! Who is this Tsukasa they speak of?" Optimus then explained to the humans about the riders's history since they arrived on Cybertron.

**In Tsukasas' world,**

Tsukasa was outside the Photo shop and the three came out of the barrier. Tsukasa smiled and said,"Hey guys." The three transformed into their vehicle forms and then activated their holoforms.

Gaiatron asks,"What's wrong Tsukasa?" Tsukasa said,"I wanted you three to be here because I want to tell you that I have made a plan that will completely destroy Dai Shocker once and for all!" Eclipse asks,"What's the plan?"

Tsukasa replied,"Remember that stadium where we first fought each other?" Eclipse replied,"If it is that time when you became Dai Shockers' leader and you made us all eliminate each other, then yes." Fang asks,"Was it that time when me and Gaiatron first appeared and helped you defeat Shadowmoon?" Tsukasa nodded and said,"I will need all of you to be there so you can eliminate each other to hide in the barrier and wait for me to open it up and give a full assault on Dai Shocker. The other riders have all been informed except Tendou, Wataru, Eiji and Haruto since they haven't reach their world yet." The three nodded and deactivated their holoform. They soon drove into the barrier and returned to their new world.

**Back in N.E.S.T,**

Optimus had just finished telling everyone of the soldiers and General Morshower about the three when they soon appeared again.

Optimus asks,"What did he said?" Gaiatron replied,"Once the last four riders reached their new world, Tsukasa will assemble all the riders at a stadium in his world. We will eliminate each other at the stadium..." General Morshower interrupted,"What do you mean eliminate each other?" Fang replied,"By eliminating each other, we will be able to hide in the barrier and wait for Tsukasa to give us the signal to come out and end Dai Shocker." Lennox asks,"What is Dai Shocker?" Eclipse replied,"An organization who wants to conquer all the worlds and create an army of their own. Their are the enemies of every single rider." Gaiatron added,"It's like a human version of the Decepticons except they can also travel through other worlds like Tsukasa."

Night came and everyone went to their rooms. Eclipse and the sisters all shared the room together. Eclipse said,"I will find you three vehicles that I know you will love." They shared a group hug before they went to sleep.

**A/N: Chapter done! Next chapter will be the last one before ROTF starts and did anyone figure something out from my stories so far? Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with chapter 11 waiting for you to read it. In this chapter, Eclipse and Lennox will both be looking for vehicles for the Autobots to choose. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3. **

With the sun high up in the sky, Lennox and Eclipse were again, the first ones up and ready for the day.

Lennox asks,"Anything to do today?" Eclipse said,"You could help me in finding vehicles for the others." Lennox nodded and Eclipse said through the comm link,"This is Eclipse, Lennox and I will be gone for a few Earth hours to look for vehicles." Eclipse transformed into his Ferrari form and Lennox got in, Eclipse then drove off.

They drove to a nearby city to find a vehicle shop, they sometimes stopped for a little sight seeing but they still kept on finding a shop.

After two hours of driving, they finally found a shop that sells vehicles. Lennox got off Eclipse while he activated his holoform and the two walked in.

The shop manager saw them and said,"Hello Gentlemen! Welcome to my shop of high horse powered cars and bikes. What can I get you?" Lennox showed his badge and said,"I would like to borrow some vehicles for a day and then I'll return it." The manager nodded and said,"Choose anything, officer. I have the best of the best in this shop."

Lennox spotted silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray and said,"Sideswipe would love this one." Eclipse chuckled and said,"I bet he'll be drooling over himself after scanning this." They spotted a Blue Chevrolet Volt and Eclipse said,"I have a feeling Jolt will like this one." Lennox nodded in agreement and then said,"I think Sunstreaker would love this yellow sports car." Eclipse said,"I think he will be polishing himself everyday." They spotted a Chevrolet Beat and a Chevrolet Trax and Eclipse said,"I think this will be kept a surprise for Mudflap and Skids until they learn to work together." Lennox told the manager,"The Chevrolet Beat and Trax will be returned in a few months." The manager nodded and said,"Keep it as long as you want." Eclipse then saw a Ducati 848 superbike, a Suzuki B-King motorbike and a MV Agusta F4. He walked over to it and said,"The sisters will love this three."

They gotten all the vehicles out and Eclipse had distributed energy to each of the vehicles and said,"Follow me back." They soon saw an ice-cream truck and Lennox said,"We could use that for the twins." Eclipse said,"Your mind sure has ideas, Lennox." He distributed energy to the ice-cream truck and it followed him as well.

After driving more than three hours, they finally reached N.E.S.T.

Optimus said,"I thought you said that Lennox was with you." Eclipse replied,"I did Optimus." Eclipse absorbed back the energy from all the vehicles and said,"Get the others, it's time for them to get their vehicles." Optimus nodded and comm linked the Autobots.

Soon, all the Autobots gathered outside the base.

Eclipse looked at Sideswipe and said,"Sideswipe, here is your vehicle." Eclipse revealed the silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray to Sideswipe and he hugged Eclipse and said,"Thanks pal!" He scanned the car and transformed immediately and began to do doughnuts.

Eclipse looked at Sunstreaker and said,"Yours is a yellow sports car." Sunstreaker walked up to it and scanned it before he transformed into it and then back. He looked at himself and said,"Now I'm going to go polish myself."

Eclipse looked at Jolt and said,"Jolt, yours will be a blue Chevrolet Volt." Jolt thanked Eclipse and scanned the car before transforming and then back into his robot form.

Eclipse looked at the twins and said,"Both of you will have to find a way to work together without wrestling each other. Therefore, I will have you both scan an Ice-cream truck for now." The twins grumbled as they scanned the ice-cream truck. They were both one side of the truck, they had to combine into an ice-cream truck together.

Finally, Eclipse looked at the sisters and said,"You three will be having these." He revealed the Ducati 848 superbike, Suzuki B-King motorbike and the MV Agusta F4 to them and they all hugged Eclipse before they scanned it. Once they finished their scans, they transformed into the bikes and then back to robot forms.

They walked over to Eclipse and Arcee asks,"How do we look?" Eclipse smiled and said,"You three look amazing." Lennox said,"Okay you four, break it up. We have to return the vehicles tomorrow. The last two cars will be kept until the twins can work together." The twins grumbled and left. Eclipse chuckled and said,"I will have to get them to work together somehow."

Everybody then went back to their rooms since night was already up. The sisters were cuddling Eclipse in his wolf form like a puppy. Elita-1 said,"Good night Eclipse." Eclipse replied,"Good night to you three."

**A/N: How was this chapter? Okay or bad? Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, the start of ROTF is here! I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

"Rise and shine, Eclipse!" Said Chromia. Eclipse on-lined and asks,"What's the problem now?" The sisters giggled and Arcee said,"We want to spent some time with our mech after eight months since we came." Eclipse transformed into his robot form and said,"You should have said that earlier." He kissed all of them on their helm and said,"Let's get some energon cube." They got out of the room and walked to the enrgon room.

They went in and found the twins chatting. Eclipse said,"At this rate, you two should be able to get separate vehicles." The twins cheered and ran out of the room. Eclipse grabbed four cubes and gave one to each of the femmes.

After their breakfast, they made their way to the base and found Optimus. Optimus looked at them and said,"Eclipse, I found a Decepticon signature in Shanghai, I need you to take a few Autobots with you and take down this Decepticon." Eclipse nodded and said,"I will get the job done."

Eclipse turned to his spark mates and asks,"You three want to kick some Decepticon ass?" The sisters revealed their weapons and Elita-1 said,"We will do more than kick his ass." Eclipse laughed and made his way to Ironhide. He found Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and the twins in the practice room. Eclipse said,"Ironhide! We're gonna kick Decepticon ass soon, you wanna come?" Ironhide smiled and said,"Definitely!" Sideswipe looked at Eclipse and said,"Count me in too." Sunstreaker said,"No thanks, I want my paint job to be great." The twins were begging Eclipse to bring them and he allowed them to follow.

**Later that night,**

Eclipse, Ironhide, Sideswipe, the twins and the sisters were all arriving in Shanghai in different ways.

The twins were the first to land in Shanghai and they merged into an ice-cream truck. They had modified their side by drawing a Deceptiocn symbol and 'Popsicle'.

Arcee and her sisters were in a truck with a few N.E.S.T soldiers with Sideswipe outside.

Ironhide was driving his way to Lennoxs' location.

Eclipse was still in a Carrier waiting for his signal to be dropped.

Lennox said,"Time discovered story in this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out to the public eyes so keep it tight."

The chopper with Lennox and a few soldiers landed next to another one. They ran out of the choppers and got into position.

The truck with Arcee and her sisters opened up, all the N.E.S.T soldiers got out in their vehicles and the sisters came out last. Sideswipe slowed down to join the sisters.

Ironhide and a few N.E.S.T soldiers reached Lennox and he said,"Alright, Ironhide. We got Echo's. Vamos. To the stacks. Two o'clock." Ironhide transformed and said,"He's here. I smell him."

The soldiers made their way to the construction site, Lennox knelt down next to Epps and asks,"How are ya?" Epps showed him the thermal readings and said,"It's three ripples."

The crane suddenly transformed into Demolisher and sent the soldiers flying. As Demolisher ran off, Lennox said,"Hand to one. Requesting fire mission now!" Back at headquarters, an officer said,"Gunships on station. Rolling hot." The choppers shot missiles at Demolisher and one was destroyed by Demolisher. Not far away, a car started up and drove off. A chopper said,"We intercepted a Decepticon." Lennox then said,"Arcee and twins, target coming your way."

The sisters transformed as they saw the cars and Chromia said,"Sideways's here." They chased him and the twins were right behind them. The sisters were shooting at Sideways but were not very effective at all. Sideways broke through the building in front of him and the sisters followed through while the twins slammed into the wall.

Lennox saw Sideswipe and said,"Three insides white." Sideswipe transformed and said,"Clear and fast." Sideswipe shot Sideways a few times before he leaped into the air and threw one of his blade into Sideways. He landed and grabbed the blade, ripping Sideways in half. Sideswipe tuned and said,"Damn, I'm good."

Demolisher was on the highway and he was crushing everything in his path. Epps then said,"Air support, we need Big Night delivered and dropped now." The Carrier with Eclipse inside flew above the highway and Eclipse drove out of the Carrier. He transformed, opened his chutes and said,"Autobots, I'm in pursuit." He landed and transformed back into a Ferrari again. He got onto the highway and jumped onto Demolishers' face when he got close. Eclipse stood on his head and said,"Pull over." He revealed one Pathblaster and shot Demolishers' optics. Demolisher screamed in pain as he fell while Eclipse landed on the floor safely.

Soon, all N.E.S.T soldiers and Autobots gathered in front of Demolisher and Ironhide said,"Punk-ass Decepticon." Eclipse revealed his Pathblaster again and said,"Any last words?" Demolisher looked at them and said,"This is not your planet to rule. The fallen shall rise again." Epps said,"That doesn't sound good." Eclipse aimed at Demolisher and said,"Not today." He blew up Demolishers' head and they all left.

**With Sam,**

Sam was packing his things for college.

"Come on, let's go. All hands on deck." Said Sams' dad. Sam asks,"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh?" His dad replied,"I got ideas for your room and it rhymes with home theater."

In the house, Sams' mom was crying. Sam walked in and she said,"Look what I found. It's your little baby booties." She revealed the pair of small shoes and Sam hugged her. She continued,"Oh my little baby, booty boy, you can't go." His dad came in and he said,"That's how you're supposed to react when you free loins does not uncool the world to pep for himself, okay?" His dad said,"Yeah, my heart...please treat it about college, bummer." His mom said,"You have to come home every holiday, not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween." Sam replied,"I can't come home for Halloween, mom." She replied,"We'll come to you." His dad protested,"No, we're not going anywhere." His mom ignored him and said,"You dress up, we'll be in costumes." Sam said,"You can't do that." His dad said,"Would you let the kid breathe for crying out loud? Come on, go pack! March, young lady." He slapped her butt and Sam quickly closed his eyes and said,"Dad, dad, dad, whoa!"

After packing up, Mikaela called,"Sam, I'm breaking up with you." Sam was shocked and said,"Wow, you sounded almost serious that time. Guess what? I made you a long-distance relationship kit. I got you a webcam so we can chat 24/7. All Witwicky all the time." After minutes off chatting, Mikaela decided to come to his house to say goodbye.

Sam got into the garage and found Bumblebee there. He sighed and said,"Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?" Bumblebee snapped his fingers and said,"I'm so excited!" Sam continued,"I'm not taking you with me." Bumblebee looked at him and then looked down. Sam said,"I wanted to tell you about this earlier. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I doing this for you Bee. You're an Autobot, you shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. You're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this. Look, the guardian thing is over. You did your job. You need to be with Optimus and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college. Love you, Bee." Bumblebee got out of the garage and transformed into his Camaro form and left.

Sam sighed and then turned to see Mikaela standing there. Mikaela asks,"So you think you can make it through those East Coast winners without me?" Sam replied,"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I'll do anything for you. And I...adore you." Mikaela pouted and said,"That's not the word that I wanna hear now." They argued for a few seconds before they kissed.

**Back at N.E.S.T Secret Operations, Diego Garcia, Indian**** Ocean,**

Bumblebee had returned to base and was greeted by everyone.

Optimus waited for the Carrier to opened. When it did, the soldiers came out followed by Eclipse and the other Autobots. Eclipse said,"Optimus, Decepticons taken down." Optimus nodded and said,"General Morshower wants to know more about the attack." The two transformed into their vehicle forms and drove into the base.

An officer announced,"Autobot twins, report to Hangar Three for Eclipses' surprise." The two drove to hangar three while the rest went to rest inside the base.

The twins saw the two cars and Skids said,"We're sure are lucky to have Eclipse on our side." They transformed and Mudflap rapped,"Green, I know. Green is mine, I call green be my body." Skids grabbed Mudflap and flipped him and said,"I got the green." Mudflap whined,"That hurt, man." Skids said before scanning,"It's supposed to hurt, it's an ass kicking." They scanned their cars and drove off to the others.

Back outside, everyone was saluting to the dead member of N.E.S.T.

A chopper came and Director Galloway came in. Lennox said,"Director Galloway, what an honor. Let me show you around but you gotta be in the classified access list." Galloway gave him a paper and said,"I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies. You guys made a mess at Shanghai."

They entered the base and Lennox said,"This is where we communicate with the J.C.S." He pointed to the Hangar with the Autobots and said,"This area serves as the Autobots' hangar." Lennox got up and ladder and an officer said,"Secured line to J.C.S is up, Major."

**In Space,**

Soundwave had strapped himself to a U.S military satellite.

**Back at the base,**

Lennox said,"We have intel that I believe warns an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see them but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots and the co-leader of the Autobots." General Morshower said,"Proceed."

Optimus and Eclipse transformed into their robot forms and left Galloway standing there in awe. Epps said,"You gotta wonder. God made us in his image. Who made them?"

Optimus said,"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year. Each on a different continent." Eclipse said,"They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night, my team and I were given a warning from Demolisher: The fallen shall rise again." Morshower asks,"'The fallen' Meaning what?" Optimus replied,"Origin unknown. Only Eclipse has the knowledge since he is the Allspark now." Eclipse said,"The fallen, the very first Decepticon. I may have the knowledge of the Allspark but it didn't tell me what he was after." Galloway said,"Excuse me!" The two Autobots looked down and Galloway continued,"If your so called 'Allspark knowledge' says it doesn't know what the Fallen is after. Then that leaves only one thing. You, the Autobots." Lennox then said,"Director Galloway, our national security adviser. The President just appointed him liaison." Morshower said,"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." Galloway said,"Forgive the interruption, General. But I am clearly stating true facts." Eclipse growled and said,"The knowledge of the Allspark would've told me about them looking for us but it didn't so we Autobots are not what they are looking for." Galloway countered,"Then what are they looking for? There is nothing left on Earth beside that Megatron in now lying at the bottom of the Laurentan Abyss, surrounded by societs detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance" Unkown to them, Soundwave was listening to every single word of the transmission.

Eclipse revealed his Pathblasters and pointed it at Galloway and said,"I was once a human like you, I died in a car crash and evolved into the next stage of human evolution, an Orphnoch. My world was full of people like you and I eliminated them all because they were trying to take over the world. My world was destroyed and I came to this world to start over. What do I get?! I get another person who thinks his so high and mighty that those at the highest military rank were to follow your every command!" Optimus placed his hand on Eclipses' back and said,"Easy, old friend." Eclipse pointed his right Pathblaster at Galloway and said,"If you ever think of yourself again, I will turn every electronic devise in your house into cybertronians and attack you or maybe even kill you!" Galloway gulped and Lennox whispered,"Nice job."

Galloway left and Optimus said,"That was unnecessary, Eclipse." Eclipse looked at Optimus and said,"He deserved it after what he just said about us." Fang transformed and said,"I've read everything about Galloway in the Gaia library. What Eclipse said was true, Optimus." Optimus sighed and said,"Maybe it was necessary."

**Back in space,**

Soundwave chuckled and said,"Decepticons, we have found Megatron." He launched Ravage out of him and Ravage landed on a boat where he found Constructicons on the boat.

They all dived down to the bottom of the Abyss and found Megatrons' body. Ravage ejected Scalpel, the Decepticon doctor, and he said,"Kill such little one." The Constructicons ripped the smallest one to nothing but pieces of scrap. That Constructicon had a spark where Scalpel replaced with Megatrons' broken one.

Megatron soon on-lined and flew straight up with the rest of the Decepticons following him.

Soon, he flew to Cybertron. He entered the Decepticon base and said,"Starscream, I'm home." Starscream appeared and said,"Behold, Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your...resurrection." Megatron choked him and said,"You left me to die, you pathetic insect!" Starcream protested,"Only to help spawn our new army, the Fallen decreased it, after all, in your absence, someone had to take command." Megatron choked him harder and said,"You are so disappointing. Even in death, there's no command but mine."

Megatron walked into a room and said,"My master, I failed you on Earth. The Allspark is now in the processors of an Autobot and the cube is worthless." Fallen said,"You have much to learn, my disciple. The Allspark is not a threat now when we find the Matrix of leadership and the Harvester. I have a plan to do it." Megatron listened and Fallen said,"You will have to kill Optimus so we will have no primes in my way and then the new Allspark will find the Matrix of leadership." Starscream then came and said,"We must activate the harvester soon. Without more energon, the hatchlings will keep dying." He dropped the dead hatchling onto the floor.

**A/n: This was a long chapter. So did you guess it already about the stories? No? I will tell you now. The first story after the prequel was one rider, the next was two, now will be three and the next will be four. It is increasing the number of riders by one. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with chapter 13 of this story. In this chapter, it will just be about college. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

Sam and his parents had reached the college.

Sams' mom exclaimed,"Oh, my god, just look at this place! I feel smarter already. Ron can you smell it?" Sams' dad said,"Yes, smells like $40 000 a year." Sam chuckled while his mom said,"Okay, cheapo." His dad looked at him and said,"Go ahead, we'll, uh...we'll get your stuff. Just go ahead and check out your room." At that moment, a black Ferrari stopped in front of them. Sam stopped and looked at the Ferrari, the door opened to reveal Eclipses' holoform.

The holoform smiled and said,"Bumblebee told me to come help you get your stuff into your room." Sam smiled and said,"Thanks Eclipse." Eclipse took the boxes from his parents and they made their way to Sams' room.

When they entered the room, they saw a guy pasting posters on the wall. He looked back and said,"Hey. You must be Sam." Sam nodded and Eclipse asks,"Are you addicted to posters or something?" The guy shrugged and said,"I'm Leo." Eclipse responded,"General Eclipse of National Security." Leo gasped and asks,"Why are you here?" Eclipse looked at Sam and said,"This is also another reason why I'm here. Leo has a website that the government has ban from being used." He placed the boxes down and said,"Don't bother hiding the truth, I already know where the computers are." Leo gulped and Sam stood there confused.

Eclipse entered the next room and found two guys sitting down with computers on the tables.

Eclipse said,"You two are both nicknamed Sharsky and Spastik, am I right?" The two nodded and Eclipse said,"By order from the government, your website is now ban from ever being use." Leo, Sharsky and Spastik protested and Eclipse showed them his badge and said,"You see this? This is proof that I am from the government. My superiors have already called this college and told them about your website. You three have no choice." The three grumbled and Eclipse said,"Take care, Sam."

Eclipse left the room and went back to his Ferrari. He saw people crowding around his Ferrari and said,"Move out or get arrested." Everyone moved out of the way as Eclipse entered the car and drove off.

Leo and his friends looked out the window and Leo said,"He even has a Ferrari!"

**Back at base,**

After driving for a few hours at high speed, Eclipse finally reached N.E.S.T.

He transformed into his wolf form and walked up to Optimus before he said,"Website is no longer in effect." Optimus nodded and said,"We can't seem to locate the creator of Robo Warrior." Eclipse replied,"What about Fang?" Optimus said,"Fang is still searching, we haven't found much keywords for him."

Eclipse was just about to leave when Optimus said,"Eclipse, I need you and Bumblebee to get Sam and Mikaela for me." Eclipse asks,"Why do we have to get them?" Optimus replied,"I fear that the human government will lose their trust in us soon." Eclipse nodded and ran out.

Bumblebee was in the practice room with Ironhide.

Eclipse came in and said,"Bumblebee, tonight we have to get Sam and Mikaela." Bumblebee said,"Can#I#go get Sam?" Eclipse thought for awhile and said,"I'm sorry Bee but I don't want anyone to get suspicious about Sam so I will go get him. You can go get Mikaela." Bumblebee looked down but nodded. Eclipse sighed and said,"Look, Bee. I know you miss him, I will bring him to the location Optimus given us." Bumblebee nodded and transformed.

Eclipse transformed into his Ferrari form and said,"Let's go, Bee." The two drove out of the base and went their separate ways.

**With Bee,**

Bumblebee was given Mikaelas' coordinates and he drove to the motorcycle repair shop.

He stopped in front of her and said,"Houston, we have a problem." Mikaela got into Bumblebee and asks,"What kind of problem?" Bumblebee replied,"Unknown.#Op#ti#mus#request your presents." They drove off to meet up with Optimus, Eclipse and Sam.

**With Eclipse,**

Eclipse activated his holoform and said to himself,"Those three better not create another site." He drove on to his destination.

At college, Sam, Leo, Sharsky and Spastik were all making their way to their first college party.

Leo said,"The first frat party's the game change of boys, we're hunting in the wild now, so get your game faces on." Sam said,"I can't stay long, I have a webcam date with my girlfriend." Spastik said,"That's so cool." Leo said,"No, it's not."

They entered the party and Leo said,"I'm gonna be dating my spitzy, freaky freak on."

Eclipse has just entered the college and parked his Ferrari. Everyone was soon gathering and he said,"National Security, back off now or get arrested." Everybody moved back a few steps and Eclipse walked into the party.

Eclipse found Sam and said,"Sam, Optimus wants to meet up with you." Sam was about to protest and Eclipse said,"Mikaela and Bee will be there too." Leo then came and said,"Look who's back guys, the general of the National Security." Leo then threw his fist at Eclipse and he caught it, Eclipse squash the fist in his hand and Leo screamed in pain. Eclipse smirked and said,"Next time, think twice before you do that again."

Eclipse and Sam got into the Ferrari and Eclipse deactivated his holoform as they drove out.

At dawn, the two stopped at the location.

Sam got out and saw Bee, Optimus and Mikaela. He hugged Mikaela and looked at Optimus before saying,"You won't give me a day, huh?" Optimus replied,"I'm sorry, Sam. We're here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believed we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of a trust we share." Sam protested,"This isn't my war." Eclipse said,"Not yet anyway." Optimus said,"We fear that it will be soon. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." Sam then said,"I know and I-I want to help you. I do but I'm not some alien ambassador. I'm just a normal kid with normal problems." Eclipse said,"That was the same thing I thought before I became a Kamen rider and a cybertronian."

Eclipse transformed into his Ferrari and opened the door for Sam. Sam looked at Optimus and said,"I'm sorry." Optimus replied,"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Sam said,"You're Optimus prime. You don't need me." Optimus said,"We do...more than you know."

Sam got into Eclipse and drove off.

Eclipse dropped Sam outside of the college and said,"Reconsider your choice, Sam. We need you to help us." Eclipse drove off back the base while Sam went back to his dorm.

**A/N: Chapter complete! Next chapter will be the last one before we move on to movie 3. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have you been? In this chapter, Optimus dies, and blah blah blah he revives and kills the Fallen with the help of Eclipse. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformer 1, 2 and 3. There is also a surprise in this story.**

**The next day,**

Sam and Leo were in Astronomy 101.

The teacher started,"Space, time, gravity. We're going on a journey together, you and I, today. All you, eager nubile young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. And I shall be your consort, your guide, your chaperon, into the heart of darkness. Welcome to Astronomy 101. For what do we know about the stars? Virgo...the virgin. Orion, the great hunter. These are no mere twinkling diamonds for lovely maidens to wish upon. No, they are diamond, filling with a throbbing, savage and hemped-up energy. Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a professor once, like moi, energy, in its mass temperature..." He continued the lesson for an hour until the bell rang.

**At Mikaelas' shop,**

Bumblebee had arrived and said,"Mikaela#we need you#now." Mikaela got into Bumblebee and asks,"What's the problem now?" Bumblebee replied,"Eclipse#sense #danger#you must#come." They both drove off to meet up with the other Autobots.

**Back at college,**

Sam and Leo were in their room.

Leo groaned and said,"That was boring, I wish something fun would happen." At that moment, Alice came in and Leo stuttered,"A-A-Alice! It's g-g-great to see y-y-y-you." Alice pushed Leo out of the way and said,"Leave us in private." Leo asks,"Can I stay and watch? I'll be quiet." The door slammed shut.

Alice advanced on Sam and said,"Sam, I know you know what happens when two people in the room get together..." She pinned Sam down on the bed and said,"They're genuinely amazing in bed."

Outside, Eclipse, Bumblebee parked themselves and activated their holoforms. They ran out of their cars with Mikaela following them.

They reached the room and opened the door to find Sam and Alice kissing. Eclipse whispered to Bumblebee,"Pretender in the room." Bee nodded and Alice asks,"Is that your girlfriend?" Mikaela replied,"Ex." The three closed the door and Eclipse said,"Mikaela, you are still his girlfriend. That was a Decepticon Petender." They heard loud crashes in Sams' room and Leo showed and opened the door. He said,"Sam, you bed-buddy, Alice..." He stopped and they saw Alice's tongue was wrapped around Sams' neck. Eclipse pulled out a pistol and shot a few rounds at her and said,"Mikaela, hot wire a car and bring Sam and Leo to safety. Bee and I will distract her." Bee took out his S.M.G and shot Alice with it.

Mikaela got into a car and Sam and Leo got in it. Leo said,"Oh my god, you know how to hot-wire a car? That's so hot." Eclipse and Bee ran out of the dorms and Alice jumped onto the car. Bee shot at her and Eclipse sliced off her head with his machete.

They got into their cars and followed Mikaela.

Leo then asks,"Okay, so what else's going right now, alright, did you guys just mess with the minor details?" Eclipse drove beside them and said,"You saw that? That was one of the bad guy." Eclipse then hit the brakes when Grindor flew down and grabbed the car with the three in it. Eclipse groaned and comm linked,"This is Eclipse, Grindor has taken Sam, Mikaela and Sams' roommate into custody."

Eclipse and Bumblebee drove off to Grindor location.

**With the three,**

Grindor had dropped the car and the three landed in an abandoned building.

The car was on its back and Grindor sliced it in half. The three got out of the car and Megatron revealed himself."Come here, boy!" Demanded Megatron. Leo asks,"What does he want with Sam?" Mikaela responded,"You saw Eclipse just now right?" Leo nodded and Mikaela said,"He is one of the robots who helped saved Mission City and Sam was also one of the humans to help defeat this ugly bastard." Megatron grabbed Sam and said,"It feels good to grab you first."

Outside, Eclipse, Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and Eclipse said,"They're in there." Optimus nodded and said,"I need you two to bring the humans to safety with the twins." Eclipse nodded as he revealed his Pathblasters and Bumblebee revealed his cannon.

The three burst into the building and Eclipse shot Grindor three times in his spark, causing him to off-line. He transformed and said,"Get in you three." The got in Eclipse and drove off followed by Bumblebee.

They drove for a few minutes and Leo asks,"Are you really a robot?" Eclipse said,"Isn't a Ferrari driving itself enough proof or do you need me to transform and squish you?" Starscream shot a few missiles at them. The missiles were all destroyed by Eclipses' anti-missile turret. Starscream groaned and said,"You stupid mutt!" Starscream was then shot down by Bumblebee.

Optimus and Megatron were fighting in a nearby forest.

Optimus was having the upper hand when Megatron shot Optimus in his spark with his fusion cannon.

Eclipse and the other Autobots arrived and found that they were too late. Gaiatron transformed into his Trigger rider form and was shooting Starscream while Fang grabbed Optimus's body and placed it in front of Eclipse. The three got out and Eclipse transformed, Eclipse distributed energy throughout Optimus's body and got a vision. The vision showed the Matrix of leadership being united with his spark to on-line Optimus.

Eclipse said,"Ironhide, your in charge until I find the only thing that can bring him back to life." Ironhide nodded and Eclipse, the three, Bumblebee and the twins drove off.

Later, Lennox was informed about Optimus's death by Ironhide.

In the city, Starscream and Megatron were on a building top. Megatron said,"That went well." Starscream said,"That mutt has left with the boy." Megatron laughed and said,"Now my masters' plan is in progress. It's time for us to reveal ourselves."

Decepticons around the U.S.A had revealed themselves in various location. Mix master revealed himself on a bridge, Starscream revealed himself on a biulding and Megatron transmitted a television transmission made by the Fallen,"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden...but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will. Unless you turn over this robot." The image of Eclipse in his robot form appeared on every television in the world. The Fallen continued,"If you resist us, we will destroy the world, as you know it."

**At Eclipse hideout,**

Leo was watching the news from his phone,"What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast is a satellite hacking." Leo then freaked out when he saw his face on the news and said,"No! I'm a wanted criminal now!" Eclipse transformed and pointed his Pathblaster at him and said,"Shut your mouth, Leo. This is what you deserve after what you did." Leo demanded,"What did I do?!" Eclipse said,"You made that silly website and now you are living the reality here."

Sam took Leos' phone and said,"Your phone, they are going to track us with it." He stomped on the phone and Leo said,"They can track us?! Like satellite track us?!" Eclipse transformed into his wolf form and pointed his missile launcher and said,"You wanted this. Ever since you created that website, you have been dreaming of meeting us. Now you do, live with it!"

**At N.E.S.T new jersey,**

All the soldiers were gathering around the body of prime.

Galloway came with a few trucks of soldiers came. They surrounded the Autobots. Ironhide bellowed,"You dare point your gun at me?! You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!" Jolt activated his lightning whips and Gaiatron transformed into his Heat rider form. He said,"I'll melt you all!"

Lennonx demanded,"Drop your weapons!" Galloway came out and said,"U.S teams deactivated, Major. You are decease anti-Decepticon operations and to return to Diego Garcia. Any further orders?" Lennox said,"No. We take our orders direct from Chairman Morshower." Galloway countered,"Well, I'll see your chairman and the joint Chiefs of Staff but I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien bond feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out. This is our war now." Gaiatron replied,"You have no right to say that! Eclipse has found a way to destroy the Fallen." Galloway said,"That big mouth black Ferrari is no longer here. Everyone is going to hand him over to the Decepticons one way or another." Fang transformed into a human sized Kamen rider Fang.

He charged at Galloway and hold his arm blade close to his neck and said,"You will be dead if you hand Eclipse over." The soldiers were about to shoot when Gaiatron burnt their guns.

Galloway said,"I'm ordering you to stand down, scrap metal!" Fang made a gash in Galloway's stomach and said,"No one treats us like that." Galloway got up and left before he said,"Get that piece of trash back to Diego Garcia." Ironhide was about to blow up that truck when Gaiatron said,"Stop Ironhide, Eclipse will have to deal with Galloway himself." Ironhide grumbled.

**With Eclipse,**

Eclipse was in his wolf form while Bumblebee and the twins were in their robot forms.

Sam came in and said,"I'm sorry, Eclipse." Eclipse looked up and said,"I should have disobeyed Optimus. I could have killed Megatron again." Skids then said,"Yo Eclipse, look who's back." Eclipse looked back to see Leo and asks,"What do you want now?" Leo said,"I think I know someone who can help." Sam asks,"Who?" Leo replied,"Robo Warrior."

Eclipse transformed into his Ferrari form and said,"Before we go, I need a new paint job." Sam, Mikaela and Leo sprayed Blue paint all over Eclipse and then they drove off.

Leo said,"This guy, Robo Warrior. Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we hacked his site and it had a lot of things about aliens." Eclipse asks,"You know where he is?" Leo said,"We're here." The four Autobots parked outside a meat shop.

Leo went in and one of the meat sellers said,"Take a number, young man." Leo said,"Robo Warrior." The meat seller looked up and Leo asks,"You know him?" The meat seller said,"I never heard of him." Leo asks,"You never heard of ?" The meat seller said,"You must be talking about that amateur blog operation with GameBoy level security." Leo said,"You're Robo warrior." Sam and Mikaela came in and Leo said,"That's him!" Sam looked surprised and said,"You got to be kidding me." The meat seller who is actually Simmons said,"Alright, meat store's closed. Everybody out!" Everyone left the shop and Leo asks,"You know him?" Sam replied,"We're old friends."

Simmons said,"You are the case that shut down Sector Seven. Got the tie-bash disbandment, no more ecurity clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, your girlfriend and that robot mutt!" Sam then whispered,"We need your help. Eclipse is outside and he needs your help in finding something." Simmons said,"Get him here and into the meat locker now!"

Eclipse activated him holoform and entered the meat store and into the meat locker. Simmons said,"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." He opened the lock and they all went down the ladder.

Eclipse saw Frenzy's head and said,"So you cut off his head and made it into your little trophy?" Simmons smiled and said,"Not bad right? Keeps me going." Simmons then showed him pictures of pyramids having cybertronian symbols. Eclipse then said,"I need to talk to one cybertronian that has been here longer than any of us." Simmons pulled out pictures of vehicles and Eclipse said,"They are all off-lined. I need to find the closest one in Washington." Eclipse then had a vision of the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum and said,"I think I found him too."

They all drove to the museum and Simmons asks,"You sure his in there?" Eclipse nodded and said,"I need all the electronic devices you have." They all took out their phones and Eclipse distributed energy to each of the three phones. They transformed and Leo gasped and Eclipse said,"Enjoy it now, they'll be back to normal once they knock out the guards."

The three phones took a few minutes to knock out the two guards and opened the door. Eclipse absorbed back the energy and they returned to normal.

Eclipse said,"Follow me." He ran past the other planes and stopped at a plane call Black Bird. Eclipse then said,"Stand back. I just figured out how to transform into my robot form." They took a few steps back as Eclipses' holoform disappeared and was replaced by his robot form. He placed his hand onto Black Bird and it transformed into Jetfire.

Jetfire demanded,"What sort of hideous mosalleem is this?" Eclipse said,"Jetfire, former Decepticon and now Autobot." Jetfire looked at Eclipse and asks,"Who are you?" Eclipse replied,"My designation is Eclipse. The co-leader of the Autobots and the bearer of the power of the Allspark. I have brought you back to life to asks you a question." Jetfire asks,"What is the question?" Eclipse replied,"Where is the Matrix of leadership?"

Jetfire then rammed the museum wall and got out. Bumblebee and the twins drove to Eclipse and he asks,"Where are you going Jetfire?" Jetfire said,"The Matrix of leadership is in Egypt. I will be activating the space bridge to travel there. Don't move or you will die." All of them suddenly teleported to Egypt.

They all flew out of the sands in Egypt. Eclipse and Bumblebee landed next to Sam, Mikaela and Leo landed together, Simmon landed next to Jetfire. The twins were the last to fly out and land on Jetfire.

Eclipse gathered everone and then asks,"Jetfire, the knowledge of the Allspark didn't tell me much about the Fallen, can you tell us about him?" Jetfire snarled,"He was terrible to work for, he left me here to rust while he goes back to Cybertron to heal up."

Simmons then said,"Tell us everything. Why is he back?" Jetfire replied,"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvest Energon by destroying suns. In the beginning, there were seven primes, our original leaders. They set out in the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. They set out with one rule: Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name, for ever more, was the Fallen." Jetfire showed a hologram of the Fallen and said,"He despised the human race. And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of leadership. A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen who was stronger than his brothers. So they had no choice but to steal it and hide it from him. Before the ultimate sacrifice, they made a prophecy, one day a cybertronian will become a prime and stop him from turning on that machine. The ultimate sacrifice was then made, they gave their lives to seal away the Matrix and only the cybertronian in the prophecy knows how to get it."

Eclipse then asks,"How am I a prime?" Everyone looked at him and Jetfire asks,"What do you mean?" Eclipse replied,"You said that the cybertronian in the prophecy knows how to get the Matrix. I have been having visions of me merging the Matrix with my spark." Jetfire said,"I do not know but I can tell you how to find it. When dawn alights the Dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway before the Decepticons find you and me." Jetfire transformed and flew away.

Eclipse then said,"By the Dagger's tip, he meant Egypt." He transformed and the rest got in. He drove off and the three Autobots followed him.

Simmons then said,"Eclipse's right. Ancient Sumerian used to call the Gulf of Aqada the Dagger's tip which is Egypt." Eclipse then comm linked,"This is Eclipse, I am on my way to find the only thing to save Optimus. I need him to be in Egypt right away."

At N.E.S.T, Ironhide had picked up the comm link and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. Epps said,"Egypt? Why must the only thing that can save Big Booter be in Egypt?" Ironhide replied,"I don't know but I trust Eclipse." Later, everyone was preparing for their flight to Egypt. Chromia asks Arcee,"Do you think he'll be alright?" Arcee replied,"We'll know if he is hurt since we can feel his pain through the bond."

**With Eclipse,**

They had just exited the checkpoint and were then spending the night at the Pyramid of Jordan.

While everyone was sleeping, Eclipse was having another vision. Bumblebee and the twins were worried for him. Mudflap asks,"You think he'll be alright?" Skids replied,"If he is a prime, we have nothing to worry about." Bumblebee said,"I#hope he will be#alright."

Eclipse soon woke up and said,"Gather everyone here now." Bumblebee woke the humans and they all gathered around Eclipse. Eclipse said,"Look at the three stars. The last one is touching the horizon. That's Orion's belt. It's also called the three kings and the reason for that is because the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids in Giza built them to mear those stars. They all point due east towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." He transformed and they all got in before he drove off with the three Autobots behind him.

**In the air,**

The humans were in a C-17 with Optimus while the other C-17 was holding the Autobots.

Galloway was reading a manual until the pilot announced,"We got a seat belt malfunction. We gotta have to divert...flight in lower, prepare for bail out." Galloway was confused and asks,"Bail out?" Lennox got up and said,"Alright team, grab your chutes." He helped Galloway with his chute and asks,"Familiar with standard MC-4?" Galloway responded,"Of course not. I've never jumped out of a publicly good plane before."

The door opened and Lennox said,"Alright, you're going to have to listen to me very carefully. Remember everything that I say. East to the G.P.S trackers, so you can be found by search and rescue. When the plane shoots inflates out into the air, pull the pin and open some air, break you rack up, lose your primary. I want you to pull the blue pin. I need you to pull it very hard." Galloway pulled the pin and flew out of the plane.

Lennox walked back and Epps asks,"Did he say goodbye?" Lennox replied,"No, he didn't even say goodbye."

**General Morshower's location,**

Morshower received a letter from Lennox with coordinates and a note saying: Get ready to bring the rain...

He asks,"Have we checked the coordinates?" The soldier said,"Egypt, sir. The're air dropping in." Morshower said,"You gotta be kidding me. He knows something. We to be ready to back him up if this thing goes hot."

He soon walked out and a soldier said,"C.I.A just located Eclipse in Egypt as well. Hundred miles from the location on that little map." Morshower said,"It's getting hotter."

**With Eclipse,**

Eclipse stopped and transformed before he said,"We have to travel on foot to get to the tomb." They all hiked up for a few minutes before they found it to have become a monument. The doorway was somehow big enough for the Autobots to walk in.

They searched everywhere inside it and Eclipse was staring at the wall. Sam asks,"Why are you staring at the wall?" Eclipse revealed his Pathblasters and shot the wall. The body of a prime fell out and Skids said,"Eclipse, you found it!" Eclipse walked into the room, he found the Matrix lying in the hands of a prime. The humans stood around it as Eclipse picked it up, the most unexpected thing happened. The Matrix turned to dust. Everyone looked at the pile of dust in Eclipses' hands and Sam said,"It's all over. Optimus is gone forever." Eclipse looked at Sam and said,"It is not over until I say so. This dust could be our last hope of saving Optimus." He grabbed the small pouch from Sam and placed the dust in it. Simmons and Leo walked out while Bumblebee asks,"Are you sure#the dust#will save him." Eclipse sighed and said,"It's our only hope."

They all got out of the tomb and saw the 2 C-17s circling around a village hundred miles away from their location.

Eclipse said,"Autobots, transform and follow me." He transformed and said,"Simmons, Leo, I need you two to be with the twins. I need a distraction in case a Decepticon shows up." The two got into Skids and they all drove to the village.

**Before the jump,**

Gaiatron was in his Joker rider form while Fang was in his Fang rider form. They were waiting with Jolt and Ratchet.

Arcee sighed and said,"I hope his already down at the village." Elita-1 said,"He might still be on his way." Chromia said,"Let's get out of this plane and then worry for him."

Ironhide was helping Sideswipe and Suntreaker get out of their net and he said,"Best put me out of this plane."

The Autobots soon jumped off the plane and Optimus and the soldiers followed.

The Autobots landed and transformed into their vehicle forms while Gaiatron switched to his Trigger rider form and followed afterwards.

The Humans covered Optimus with a tarp and got into position.

One soldier said,"Bumblebee, the twins and a blue Ferrari in sight, four klicks." Lennox said,"Eclipse must have painted himself to blue to escape the cops." Lennox yelled,"Pop flare!" One soldier shot a flare into the sky.

**With Eclipse,**

Eclipse saw the flare and said,"Twins, time to split." The twins, Simmons and Leo went to a different direction while Bumblebee, Eclipse, Sam and Mikaela were heading towards the village.

Eclipse looked at his rear view mirrors and saw Starscream following the twins and Eclipse said,"Starscream fell for the trick."

**With the twins,**

Starscream had fired missiles at them.

The missiles all hit beside them but never hit either of the twins.

Leo snapped,"Oh god, please god, please let me live, just let me live." Simmons tased him and Skids said,"Finally his mouth is shut." Mudflap said,"Less talking, more driving."

Starscreamed landed in front of them but they swerved past him and drove off. Starscream shot two more missiles and sent the two flying. The twins transformed and landed face first in the sand. Simmons and Leo tumbled to Skids as Starscream landed on a pyramid with Megatron and said,"The mutt has changed his color to blue and is heading towards the Autobots." Megatron growled and said,"DECEPTICONS! Begin our aasault." Starscream sent an E.M.P burst and all communications were lost.

Constructicons came and combined into Devastator.

Devastator began sucking everything in his path. Mudflap said,"Look at this motherf..." He was cut off by a tires that hit Skids in his head and he said,"Mean robots suck."

**With Eclipse,**

When Starscream sent the E.M.P burst, he knew that communications was impossible so he said through the bond,"Arcee, Chromia, Elita, can you hear me?" He heard,"We hear you. Where are you?" Eclipse said,"Heading in your direction, don't engage any enemies until I am beside you three. I don't want any of you to get hurt and I want you three to see my new paintjob." Chromia said,"How sweet of you. Alright, we'll tell the others your coming." Eclipse said,"Thanks and Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela are with me."

Arcee said,"Lennox! Eclipse is coming now. His with Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela." Lennox nodded. At that moment, meteorites crashed into the sand opposite from their direction. Decepticons appeared and began searching for Eclipse.

Lennox then said,"Alright, like Arcee said, Eclipse is coming with Bumblebee and two civilians. Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life. So our mission is to find them and get Eclipse to Optimus. Alright, we're gonna draw fire from the left flag. I need a few volunteers to go with Ironhide. When you see the Precious Cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back to those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. Move out!"

They all left while 10 soldiers got on Ironhide.

Eclipse was in his wolf form while Bumblebee was in his robot form, hiding. Sam and Mikaela were both with Eclipse.

They hid in a house where Sam made a hole and looked out of it.

Starscream was blowing things up with his missile launcher, Ravage was sniffing out Eclipses' location and the rest of the Decepticons were searching. A small robotic wasp with a satellite dish on its back flew into the house and Sam squash it. Eclipse sighed in relieve but the rooftop was torn by Starscream. Eclipse shot three missiles at Starscream before he pounced on him and said,"Sam! Mikaela! Run!" The two got out and ran away.

Ironhide and the soldiers soon arrived to help.

Ironhide flipped Starscream and Eclipse shot his Pathblasters at the coming Decepticons. He asks,"Arcee and her sisters aren't engaged in battle, are they?" Ironhide replied,"Lennox told them to look after Optimus's body with Ratchet and Jolt. We have to get you to the pillars." Sam and Mikaela got into Eclipse as he drove off with Ironhide and the soldiers. One of the soldiers popped green smoke and they all saw Bumblebee following them.

**With the twins,**

The twins, Simmons and Leo were trying their best to hold on to something but Mudflap was soon sucked up by Devastator and he choked. Skids said,"He got so waste. He got all these..." Simmons said,"The safest place is right under it. Run it. Run for his feet!" The three got up and ran towards Devastator.

Devastator right optic was soon busted up by Mudflap who somehow survived and said,"You're never eating me. I'm gonna bust your face up." He shot Devastator with his cannon and then said,"Nobody's eating me." Skids climbed up his leg and said,"Take five, Mudflap."

The twins soon started their first team work together. Mudflap said,"Nobody messes with the twins." Mudflap then accidentally shot Skids in his face and they both fell.

A Jordanian chopper was shot down by Megatron and landed beside the twins.

Simmons grabbed a radio from the chopper and followed Devastator to the pyramid.

**With Eclipse,**

Ravage was about to pounce on Eclipse when Bumblebee transformed and ripped Ravage into two before following the others again.

Lennox and the other soldiers were getting pounded by the Decepticons until Bumblebee pinned Rampage down and ripped him into pieces while Ironhide was blasting the Decepticons out of the way so Eclipse can drive through.

Eclipse transformed into his wolf form and stopped beside Lennox. He said,"You better have a good reason why we are here, Eclipse besides your paintjob." Eclipse asks,"Where's Optimus?" Lennox pointed to Optimus and said,"He's right over there across the courtyard with the others." Eclipse pulled out the pouch with the dust and said,"I need to get to him." Lennox said,"After the air strike arrives. Reinforcements were already here a few minutes ago."

Jetfire then landed on Mix master and said,"One down." Eclipse said,"Jetfire! Keep them distracted while I get to Optimus." Jetfire nodded and began beating the shit out of a Decepticon until Scorponok jumped out and wounded him before he said,"I'm too old for this crap."

**With Simmons,**

Simmons had ordered a rail gun to be shot at Devastator.

He waited under him and said,"I am directly below the enemy's scrotum. 25.7 meters above sea level, 29.32 north."

A few seconds later, he looked up and saw Devastator blow up into bits and only a small part of the pyramid tip was gone. He cheered and said,"Yeah! Yeah!"

**Back to Eclipse,**

Eclipse was halfway through the courtyard and saw the twins helping the others protect Optimus.

The air strike rained down as Megatron shot his Fusion cannon at Eclipse. Before anyone could react, Eclipse was hit straight in his spark by the Fusion cannon. The sisters fell to the ground clutching their sparks as Sideswipe grabbed Eclipses' body and placed it next to Ratchet. Everyone covered fire for him as he scanned Eclipse.

The sisters were all crying as soon as they saw his optics dimming.

**In the Afterlife,**

Eclipse was in his wolf form and was surrounded by rocks.

He then heard a voice,"We have been watching you. A long, long time." He saw the six primes appeared and another said,"You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice. The virtues of a leader, no...a prime as well. The Matrix of leadership is not found. It is earned. return now to your new brother, Optimus. Merge your spark with the Matrix. It is, and always has been, your destiny, Eclipse prime." The six primes then glowed yellow.

**Back in reality,**

Everyone was witnessing a transformation of Eclipse.

They all backed away a few steps and saw him transformed into his robot form and upgrades was soon in progress as armor had materialized on him to create a body figure just like the six primes, the belts were still attached to him. The Pathblasters dropped and Fusion cannons replaced them, his helm remained the same as well as his tail.

The Matrix of leadership turned back into a key and flew into Eclipses' spark. He optics glowed once more and he got up. Everyone was watching in awe as he walked over to Optimus and Jetfire said,"A living prime! I don't believe it!" Eclipse placed his hand onto Optimus's chest and gave a burst of energy that made Optimus's optics glowed.

Optimus coughed a little as he got up and said,"Eclipse, you saved me." Eclipse nodded and said,"That's what brothers are for." He helped Optimus up and the Fallen suddenly appeared and pinned Eclipse down. He said,"My matrix." He jumped and teleported to the pyramid. Jetfire said,"Oh no. He's turned on the machine." Eclipse said,"Not while I'm still alive. Optimus, I'll take out the machine. You'll have to wait for me below the pyramid." Eclipse teleported away and shocked everyone and Fang said,"That was surprising."

Jetfire said,"I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts. And you'll have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny with Eclipse prime." He ripped out his spark and Ratchet said,"Jolt, electrify!" Jolt connected Jetfire and Optimus together and merged the two together. Optimus got up and said,"Let's roll." Before he took off to help Eclipse.

At the pyramid, the Fallen had activated the machine and Eclipse appeared. He kicked the Fallen straight in his chest and shot both his Fusion cannons at the machine. The machine exploded, sending the Fallen, Eclipse and Megatron falling off the pyramid. Optimus rammed the Fallen while Eclipse slammed Megatron to the ground.

Eclipse levitated Megatron up in the air and flung him into a wall. He shot Megatron right in his face, Megatron was sent flying through another wall and he yelled,"Starscream." Eclipse teleported behind the Fallen and grabbed both his arms while Optimus delivered blows to the Fallen's face. Eclipse then grabbed his head and said,"Give me your face." He ripped off the Fallen's face and Optimus punched through his spark and said,"We rise, you fall."

Megatron watched in a corner and Starscream said,"Not to call you a coward, master, but sometimes, cowards do survive." The two left after Megatron said,"This isn't over."

Soon, N.E.S.T and the Autobots walked towards the pyramid.

Optimus dropped Jetfire's parts and everyone crowded the two. Leo, Simmons, Sam and Mikaela were together and Lennox thanked them. The sisters and Eclipse had a group hug and Chromia said,"Looks like you're a prime now." Eclipse chuckled and said,"But I still have time for you three." He transformed back into his wolf form. It was now different since his paws now had claws, the Fusion cannons were on his back with the Missile launcher in between them. His tail was more sharper than before but the belts still remained.

**The next day,**

The Autobots were all on a Destroyer ship with Sam, Mikaela and Leo.

Optimus and Eclipse tood next to Sam and Optimus said,"Thank you, Sam, for accompanying my brother to search for the Matrix of leadership." Sam smiled and said,"No problem." Eclipse said,"Without you, I couldn't have found the Matrix since you helped control Leo." The two laughed and Optimus said,"Our races united by a history long forgotten. And a future we shall face together. I am Optimus prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on." Eclipse got up and transformed before he said,"Now if you'll excuse me, I will be torturing Galloway."

Eclipse teleported away to Galloway's location and said,"Remember me?" Galloway gulped and Eclipse said,"I heard from Ironhide that you wanted to hand me over to the Decepticons." Galloway said,"I'm sorry, I should have thought twice." Eclipse snapped his fingers and the nearby machines transformed and jumped onto Galloway. Eclipse said,"I already gave you that warning." He teleported away and left Galloway to fend for himself against the mini cybertronians

**A/N: Finally! Second movie is a success! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**A/N: Hey people! Time to move on to chapter 15. In this chapter, the Wreckers, Dino and Wheeljack are finally arriving soon. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

It has been eight months since the battle in Egypt. Everything was slowly going back to normal with a few changes, Eclipse had decided to remain in his blue color scheme and Ratchet has helped him modified the Fallen's staff for him to use. Lennox has been promoted to Colonel, Epps quit N.E.S.T and after Eclipses' torture, Galloway was sent to a mental institute. Mikaela has decided to stay with Sam**(A/N: I decided to keep her instead of Carly.)**

**Current day,**

Arcee and her sisters on-lined and were greeted by a very happy Eclipse in his wolf form.

He nuzzled them and said,"How have you three been?" Elita-1 giggled and said,"We are feeling great. How is our new prime doing?" Eclipse transformed into his new robot form and said,"Training with Optimus was done and now I'm a official Prime."

They all went out of the room and were greeted by Bumblebee."How have you#three#been?" asked Bumblebee. Eclipse replied,"We're fine. How 'bout you? You haven't been seeing Sam much anymore." Bumblebee replied,"I just#want to#let him have his own time. He is looking#for a job#now." Eclipse chuckled and said,"He has finished college. A job is important after college is done. Has he gotten one yet?" Bumblebee replied,"He#is still#trying to get one." Arcee said,"Poor guy. After helping us save the world twice, you'd think he might already been accepted by one." They all laughed and then an announcement was made,"All Autobots report to the J.C.S." Eclipse said,"You heard him, let's go."

They all made their way to the J.C.S. They found the twins in their vehicle form parked next to Ironhide while Sideswipe was chatting with Jolt, Sunstreaker was being lectured by Ratchet about helping out and not worry much about his paint job. Gaiatron was chatting with Lennox and Fang walked up to Bumblebee and said,"I see you're doing well after eight months without Sam and with the new modified Camaro form." Bumblebee made a beeping sound to reply Fang.

Lennox then said,"Alright, Autobots, the reason we called you here is because we picked up five Autobot signatures crashing in Spain within two days. We need to find vehicles for them to scan when we find them. Any volunteers?" Eclipse said,"How 'bout like last time?" Lennox nodded and Optimus said,"Bumblebee, Jolt, why don't you two follow them as well." The two nodded and transformed into their vehicle forms when they saw Eclipse transforming into his Ferrari and Lennox got in him.

The three Autobots drove out of the base and into the city. Lennox asks,"Want to see if that shop has any new arrivals?" Eclipse replied,"Let's go see." They drove to the shop within three hours and the Autobots activated their holoforms.

They walked in and the manager said,"Welcome back! You here to borrow more cars?" Lennox nodded and the manager said,"There are some new arrivals that I think you might want." He guided the four to the new arrivals and Eclipse said,"I think they will like it" They saw a Ferrari 458 Italia, a Mercedes-Benz W212, NASCAR #88, #42 and#42. Lennox said,"This will be returned within two days." The manager nodded and they made their way out with the cars hooked up to the Autobots. Once the cars were secured, they made their way back to N.E.S.T.

**Somewhere in Africa,**

Megatron was in his Tank form as he drove around the plains of the Savannah.

He stopped and transformed, his face still bear the pain from Eclipses' Fusion cannon blast and he hid it with a hood. He activated his comm link,"Soundwave, report." Soundwave responded,"Megatron, I have detected a Decepticon signature beneath the ground. I believe that a certain Decepticon that once disappeared is below the ground." Megatron said,"Maybe Shockwave IS here. Soundwave, do you still remember the plan that Sentinel prime had?" Soundwave replied,"I already have every single Decepticon bury themselves under the Moon's surface." Megatron laughed and said,"Very well, Soundwave. I will need you to be on Earth so we can find Starscream and Shockwave." Soundwave said,"I will be on Earth soon."

Megatron closed the comm link and transformed back into his tank form and continued driving.

**Back in the U.S,**

Sam was with Mikaela at the White House.

The President had awarded Sam with two medals for saving the world twice from the Decepticons by helping the Autobots.

He got out of the room and said,"Looks like I'm going to get a job soon." Mikaela hugged him and asks,"What if you don't?" Sam replied,"Guess I haven't thought about that yet."

They made their way out of the White House and they got in a Bumblebee lookalike before they drove off.

**Back at N.E.S.T,**

The three Autobots and Lennox had returned to the with the cars.

Fang came out and said,"Interesting. Wheeljack will really like that Mercedes-Benz W212." Lennox laughed and said,"I knew it." Jolt sighed and went to the Med bay to find Ratchet and Bumblebee went to his room to off-line.

Eclipse unhooked the car from him and he went to look for the sisters.

He searched everywhere until he reached his room, he opened the door and saw the three femmes waiting for him. Chromia asks,"What took you so long?" Eclipse replied,"Traffic." Arcee laughed and said,"You could have just teleported here." Eclipse said with sarcasm,"And risked being found? Okay, I will use my teleportation next time." They all laughed and then they shared a group hug. The sisters said in unison,"We missed you." Eclipse chuckled and said,"It's only been a few hours and you three already miss me. I must have been a really great mech to be able to do that."

They all soon off-lined as the moon came out.

**A/N: Sorry this was not uploaded yesterday. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: Hey people! In this chapter, the last few Autobots finally arrive and Soundwave will too. Will the Autobots pick up his signature or will he sneak his way to Megatron? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers and if you don't know, Eclipse has the same body as the six primes.**

**In Eclipses' mind,**

Eclipse was in his robot form as he stood still, surrounded by rocks.

Eclipse turned around and was face to face with the six primes. One of the primes said,"Eclipse, it's good to see your prime training complete." Eclipse smiled and said,"It got easier when I figured how to use the Fallen's staff as my own." One prime chuckled and said,"Listen Eclipse, we have seen the future. You and the other Autobots will be in grave danger if you ever go to the moon." Eclipse asks,"Why would we go to the moon?" Another prime said,"You will know soon."

The primes disappeared and Eclipse stood there dumbfounded.

**Back in the real world,**

Eclipse on-lined and was greeted by the sisters's worried faces.

Elita-1 asks,"What happened?" Eclipse replied,"The first six primes told me that we shouldn't go to the moon." Chromia asks,"Why can't we do that?" Eclipse replied,"I don't know."

The four went out and Optimus was at the door.

He looked at Eclipse and said,"I need to talk to you, Eclipse." The sisters went to get Energon cubes while Eclipse stayed with Optimus. Eclipse asks,"Anything wrong, brother?" Optimus asks,"Did the primes of the past visit you while you were off-lined?" Eclipse sighed and said,"Yeah, they did." Optimus asks,"Did they tell you about not going to the moon as well?" Eclipse nodded and said,"I think there's something on the moon that has to do with the primes visiting our dreams." Optimus nodded and said,"You should be with your spark mates now. I don't want them to come and find me." Eclipse laughed and said,"See ya, Optimus."

**In space,**

Soundwave was circling the moon.

"Barricade, are you still searching for a spot to bury yourself?" asks Soundwave. Barricade said through the comm link,"N-no. I was just getting in." Soundwave saw Barricade covering himself with moon dust.

Soundwave grunted and flew into Earth's atmosphere. He was somehow not detected by the U.S military satellites at all as he plummeted down to Africa. As he does, he comm linked,"Starscream, I will be seeing Megatron now. I think you are needed as well." Starscream groaned as he closed the comm link.

**Back in Earth,**

Sam and Mikaela were visiting N.E.S.T for the day.

Bumblebee drove out of the base and guided them inside. They got into the base and Eclipse transformed to greet them,"Welcome to the new N.E.S.T base**(A/N: This new base is the same as DOTM.)**." Eclipse then transformed into his wolf form and said,"It's great to see you two again." Sam smiled and said,"It's great to see you too. How's missions lately?" Eclipse shook his head and said,"The Decepticons are slowly disappearing from the face of the Earth and we are still searching for Energon left on Earth."

They continued walking and Optimus walked in and said,"Hello, Sam, Mikaela." The two greeted them and Eclipse said,"Optimus, your turn to patrol today." Optimus nodded and said,"The last five are coming in a few hours. I suggest going now with the vehicles." Eclipse nodded and asks,"Who wants to go bring back the last few Autobots?" Bumblebee transformed and the two got in, Eclipse chuckled as he transformed and drove off with the others following him with the cars.

They got out of the base and Eclipse said,"We will be traveling to Spain, I suggest holding on to Bumblebee as tight as you can 'cause I'm opening the space bridge." Sam and Mikaela held on to Bumblebee's handles as they entered the space bridge.

Soon, they came out of the bridge and were driving on the sands in the desert.

The two Autobots transformed and Sam said,"Uh, Eclipse? I think you brought us to Egypt again." Eclipse snorted and said,"This is the exact coordinates the others will be crashing in." They argued for a few more minutes until they all heard five deafening boom. They turned around and saw five craters in front of them. Eclipse said,"Bumblebee, arrange the cars in order and I'll get them." Bumblebee nodded and Eclipse walked towards the craters slowly.

Three of the craters opened and the Wreckers leaped out of it with weapons revealed. Leadfoot asks,"Who are you?" Eclipse chuckled and said,"I am Eclipse and this is Bumblebee." The Wreckers lowered their weapons and Topspin said,"It's great to see you two." Eclipse said,"By the way, I am the newest prime besides Optimus." Leadfoot gave Eclipse a noogie and said,"Congrats, Eclipse." Bumblebee showed them the NASCAR models and the Wreckers scanned them.

Dino and Wheeljack came out next and Eclipse introduced himself as the new prime and then they scanned their vehicles.

Eclipse smiled and said,"Optimus will like to see you again." Dino smirked and asks,"How is your relation with the sisters?" Eclipse looked at him and said,"It going great." He opened the space bridge and they all drove in as soon as Sam and Mikaela got in Bumblebee.

**In Africa,**

Megatron was in his robot form as he looked up and a meteorite crashed a few hundred meters in front of him.

He stopped in front of it and said,"It's good to see you, Soundwave." Soundwave came out of the meteorite and said,"It's good to see you too, master."

A F-22 jet flew down and transformed. Starscream bowed and said,"I am so glad to see you doing well, master." Megatron snorted and said,"You will be spared for the last time. Next time I see you retreat, you will have your spark personally ripped out by me." Starscream gulped and said,"The last few Autobots have landed and they are at their base." Megatron laughed and said,"Soundwave, send Laserbeak to assassinate our selected targets." He gave Soundwave the list of targets and he said,"Laserbeak will make it look easy." Laserbeak was ejected and left as soon as he on-lined.

**A/N: Chapter done. Sorry for not uploading this earlier. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with chapter 17. I apologize for not updating this story but I promise more will be uploaded. In this chapter, Laserbeak eliminates those who were working in the Apollo 11 mission while Eclipse and Optimus continued to be visited by the six primes in their dreams and Eclipse created Wheelie and Brains to look after Sam. I admit that I do not know much about this movie since I forgotten a lot of parts, the last time I watched DOTM, it was a year ago. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

**In N.E.S.T,**

Eclipse was about to board a C-17 jet with Bumblebee, Dino and Sideswipe but was stopped by Optimus.

Eclipse looked at him and said,"Don't worry, brother. I will make it quick and silent." Optimus nodded and said,"You get back safely. I will be patrolling for any Energon signatures." Eclipse transformed and drove next to Dino while Optimus transformed and drove out of the base.

**With Sam and Mikaela,**

Sam was driving his Camaro with Mikaela beside him to his job interview.

Brains transformed and asks,"Sam, why is it that you can't get a job?" Sam sighed and said,"I don't really know why but I hope this will work this time." Wheelie came out and said,"Yeah, the other places didn't gave a shit about you. What makes you think this will?" Sam replied,"Because I received two medals from the President." Wheelie snorted and said,"You said that every time before we entered the other places."

The two mini Autobots transformed as Sam and Mikaela got out.

Sam grabbed Brains while Mikaela carried Wheelie. They reached the office where Sam will be having the interview. Mikaela kissed him and said,"Good luck." Sam smiled and nodded before entering the office.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Sam emerged out of the office with a frown and said,"They didn't need me." Mikaela hugged him and Wheelie transformed before he said,"Told you so."

They got out of the building and drove away once they got in the Camaro.

**With Eclipse, Bumblebee, Dino and Sideswipe,**

A soldier walked up to the three Autobots and said,"Alright, let's go through the mission for the last time. Eclipse, you will be disguised as the Defense Minister's car while Bumblebee, Dino and Sideswipe will be driving behind you. Dino will be in charge of making the first few soldiers hostages then Bee and Sides will be shooting the power plant." Eclipse had his optics widen and asks,"Don't I get to shoot?" The soldier shook his head and Eclipse sighed before he said,"Very well. I'll make it so perfect that the soldiers won't know it's us." Eclipse transformed and the soldier placed 2 of the country flags that the people at the illegal nuclear power plant were from.

They were five kilometers away from the plant and the pilot said,"Autobots, prepare for the jump." Dino chuckled and said,"Time to make this look good." The three Autobots transformed and drove next to Eclipse.

The door opened and they all drove out of it. Their parachutes came out and they descended to the ground before they drove towards the power plant.

They were approaching the first checkpoint and the soldiers allowed them to past. Dino transformed in front of them as they cowered on the ground. He revealed his blades and said,"On the ground, per favore, and stay there!" The soldiers followed Dino's order and remained on the ground.

The rest continued to the next checkpoint. Bumblebee revealed his missile launcher and shot the checkpoint while Sideswipe shot the power plant.

They destroyed the power plant within a few minutes of firing at it and Eclipse inspected a body of a dead scientist. Eclipse scanned the bullets that he removed from the body.

Once they were done, the C-17 came to pick them up. They got in the jet and saw Dino, who was holding a cluster of soldiers in his hands. Dino said,"They sure know who is the superior one." The three other Autobots laughed and the C-17 made its flight back to the U.S.

**In Africa,**

Soundwave was receiving a comm link from Laserbeak.

He activated it and Laserbeak said,"Targets terminated, only three remaining." Soundwave grunted in satisfaction and said,"Let the next target bring the Autobots to the part from the Ark." Laserbeak replied,"It will be done." He closed the comm link and transformed into his vehicle form which was a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG and drove to Megatron's location.

**Back at N.E.S.T,**

The C-17 had landed and the four Autobots made their way to the base.

They entered the base and Wheeljack came out and said,"Ah, there you are, Eclipse." Eclipse looked at him and asks,"What can I do for you, Wheeljack?" Wheeljack replied,"I want you to have this newly modified staff." He gave Eclipse the staff.

Eclipse asks,"What can it do now?" Wheeljack smiled and said,"It is capable of becoming a smaller sized staff so you can bring it with you and the best part is that only you can control it, no one else not even Optimus will be able to make it return to its original size. I also included a security system which electrocutes anyone who tries to touch your staff except you once you hold it now." Eclipse smiled and said,"Thanks for modifying it, Wheeljack." He replied,"Not at all, Eclipse."

Eclipse placed the small sized staff in his right leg compartment and transformed into his wolf form before making his way to his room.

Bumblebee stretched for a few minutes before he got into a spar with Mudflap and Skids. Dino went to the Autobot hangar to get some rest while Sideswipe went to train with Sunstreaker.

Optimus soon arrived and said to Lennox,"No Energon signatures yet." Lennox sighed and said,"Eclipse, Bumblebee, Dino and Sideswipe have already returned from their mission." Optimus nodded and asks,"Where are the Wreckers?" Ironhide soon walked in and said,"Those three are at NASA, fixing the Xantium just in case you decide to go back into space." Optimus sighed and said,"I will keep that in mind."

Eclipse entered his room and found the three sisters were in their holoforms and having a pillow fight. Eclipse smiled and asks,"How are you three doing?" They were startled and Elita-1 said,"Eclipse, don't surprise us like that ever again." Eclipse sat down beside them and said,"Okay, I promise never to do that again." Arcee replied,"To answer your question, we were having fun playing the game called pillow fight after we looked it up the internet." Chromia laughed and said,"What the internet offers are sometimes funny to read." Eclipse said,"I agree with you. I used to find funny things that were written on the internet as well." The four then shared a group hug and stopped when the door was knocked.

"Eclipse, Optimus wants to see you now." said Gaiatron.

Eclipse groaned and said,"I will be right there." He gave the sisters one final hug before he left the room.

Eclipse transformed into his robot form when he was next to Optimus and asks,"What the matter?" Optimus replied,"General Morshower wants to speak with us." The two primes stood there as Lennox said,"General Morshower, the leaders of the Autobots are both here now." Morshower nodded and said,"Proceed."

Eclipse started,"General, during the mission that your government had sent me, Bee, Dino and Sides, we had destroyed the power plant successfully within a few minutes. After that, the power plant burst into flames that was green instead of the usual orange." Morshower rubbed his chin and said,"It seems they must be using something else than nuclear power." Eclipse nodded and said,"Before we reached the power plant, I saw a scientist lying dead with bullet holes through his heart. I suspect that something or someone killed him since I have scanned the bullets and it was not like any other bullets from Earth." Optimus then said,"I have been patrolling around lately and I've noticed that the Energon signatures are disappearing." Morshower said,"I have also noticed that Decepticons are now no longer spotted by anyone nor the radars have picked them up. Any of this makes any sense to you?" Eclipse replied,"I will try to figure it out." Morshower nodded and closed the transmission.

Optimus looked at Eclipse and suggested,"We should get some rest." Eclipse nodded as he transformed into his wolf form and made his way back to his room.

**A/N: Chapter complete! Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**A/N: Hey people! How have all of you been? In this chapter, Optimus and Eclipse will be traveling to the moon despite the six primes warnings. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron', 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

**In N.E.S.T,**

After receiving another warning from the six primes once again, Eclips

e walked over to Optimus and said,"What do you think is on the moon?" Optimus shrugged and said,"I have no idea, brother." The two primes made their way to the J.C.S where Lennox said,"Optimus, we received an S.O.S in Chernobyl coming from someone who thinks he's being hunted by a Decepticon." Eclipse had his optics widen and asks,"Did you traced the signal?" Lennox nodded and said,"It was coming from an abandoned factory." Eclipse nodded and said,"Optimus, how 'bout we go investigate?" Optimus nodded and the two immediately boarded C-17 jet.

Lennox walked up to a group of soldiers and said,"Hey boys, the primes need you. Get your asses up and going now!" The soldiers grabbed their gears and dashed to the C-17 jet.

**In Chernobyl,**

A scientist was making a mad dash for the door out of the factory but was stopped by Laserbeak.

Laserbeak stared at him and asks,"What makes you think I will let you leave this place." He laughed maniacally as the scientist backed away from him. Laserbeak said,"The Autobots should be here soon to find the part from the Ark and you will be eliminated soon." The scientist gulped as Laserbeak flew away.

**With Sam,**

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Sam.

Sam was caught yet again in another traffic jam. Wheelie transformed and said,"You should have woke up earlier." Sam smacked his head onto the window and said,"I still got two hours to spare before the interview starts." Wheelie snorted and said,"All you can do is pray that the traffic jam disappears and nothing bad happens." Sam groaned when he saw rain pouring from the sky. Wheelie chuckled as he transformed back into a toy truck.

**Back in Chernobyl,**

Eclipse and Optimus were in their robot forms as they crept towards the factory.

Eclipse had took out his staff while Optimus had his sword out, they were followed by the soldiers as they approached it.

As the soldiers entered the factory, they saw that most of the equipment were covered in plastic. One soldier walked into a room and found the part that was taken out from the Ark. The soldier took it and another asks,"What the hell is it?" The soldier shrugged and said,"Let's give it to prime." They both left the room and met up with the others.

As they were about to leave, Laserbeak revealed himself and rapidly shot his gun at them.

Out of ten soldiers, two were shot dead.

They retreated out of the room as Laserbeak flew away. They ran out a couple of meters from the factory and were soon ambushed from below by Shockwave riding on Driller. They immediately open fired at them but the bullets weren't enough to penetrate the Driller's defenses.

They thought they were goners until two familiar engines were heard.

They looked back and saw Eclipse leaped onto the Driller while Optimus slashed it. Shockwave wasn't noticed until he shot Optimus in his shoulder. Optimus looked up and said,"Shockwave!" Shockwave laughed as the Driller covered him and went back underground.

One soldier asked,"Who was that?" Optimus replied,"That was Shockwave, a scientist for the Decepticons who disappeared before we launched the cube into space." Eclipse took the part from a soldier and said,"Optimus, there's something unusual of this object." Optimus gasped as he looked at it and said,"That is one of the cargo from the Ark." Eclipse asks,"The Ark. You mean the spaceship that blew up when it disappeared into space?" Optimus nodded and went into the C-17 that had just landed.

**With Sam,**

Sam finally reached his job interview and was waiting outside the office.

Brains asks,"You think you will get it this time?" Sam sighed and said,"If I don't, I should just give up and work with Mikaela at her place." Brains laughed as he transformed back into a laptop.

After the interview was over, Sam came out and said,"I finally got a job!" Brains smiled and said,"Well done." Wheelie got up and said,"I'm surprise you finally got a job."

Sam grabbed the two and cheered as he ran to his desk to start work immediately and called Bumblebee.

**Back at Africa,**

Megatron was sitting down when Starscream came and said,"Master, I so glad to have found you." Megatron grumbled.

Soundwave soon walked up with Laserbeak on his arm and said,"Soundwave reporting." Megatron nodded and asks,"Any progress?" Laserbeak said,"The Autobots have taken the bait. They have discovered the cargo the humans took from the Ark." Megatron laughed and said,"Sentinel's plan is working, all we need now is for him to be revive."

**Back at N.E.S.T,**

The C-17 landed and Optimus drove out of it with Eclipse following him and the cargo in his hands.

The Autobots assembled to find Optimus still in his vehicle form and Eclipse placed the cargo on the table in front of Optimus. He said,"This was discovered at the factory." Ironhide gasped and said,"It can't be! This is one of the cargo from the Ark!" Eclipse nodded and said,"And apparently Optimus is in a bad mood." Dino replied,"We can tell."

Gaiatron asks,"If this is a cargo from the Ark, then it must be close."Ratchet said,"Even if we find it, I'm sure no one survived the crash." Fang stepped up and said,"We could try." Mudflap said,"Yo, prime! J.C.S transmitting."

Eclipse groaned and said,"I'll handle this."

Eclipse stood in front of Lennox as he said,"Eclipse, Morshower wants to know how the mission went." Eclipse snorted and said,"Once our new liaison arrives, Optimus and I will be confronting him or her." Lennox raised an eyebrow and asks,"Why would you do that?" Eclipse replied,"Because Optimus and I have already given your government information about us and we found out you were keeping one cybertronian device in Chernobyl."

After talking to Morshower, Eclipse went to get some Energon cubes.

He walked in and found Arcee in the room as well. He smiled as he walked over to her and asked,"Hungry?" Arcee looked at him and said,"Not really, just want to talk to you." Eclipse asks,"About?" Arcee replied,"About the cargo."

Arcee said,"You and Optimus should try finding it." Eclipse sighed and said,"Morshower said our new liaison will be here tonight and I want Optimus to be the first to confront him or her." Arcee giggled and said,"You sure treat Optimus like your own brother." Eclipse laughed and said,"Optimus IS my brother now since I am a prime." They shared a hug and stopped as soon as they saw Chromia and Elita-1 walked in with death glares facing Arcee. Chromia said,"We are suppose to share Eclipse with each other." Arcee laughed nervously and Eclipse said,"Chromia, Elita-1, you two will get hugs too." The glares disappeared and were replaced by happy faces as Chromia and Elita-1 hugged him.

Bumblebee came in after the four stopped and said,"Sam,#Mikaela,#Brains and#Wheelie#will be coming tonight." Eclipse smiled and said,"You will be outside the base to bring them in." Bumblebee cheered and went out.

**With Sam,**

Sam was ready for his first assignment.

He was handed paper works which he cleared in one hour. He cracked his knuckles as he got up for lunch. Brains followed him and said,"I bet N.E.S.T has made a congratulation party for you tonight." Sam laughed as he went to the cafeteria.

**Somewhere in the U.S,**

Laserbeak was deployed to kill another target that once worked on the Apollo 11 mission.

He reached the target's home and transformed into an child-sized red Bumblebee and went into the house. He met the target's daughter and the two played together.

When the target opened the door to his daughter's room, Laserbeak transformed and said,"Hello." He chased the target around the house and finally shot him.

**At night outside of N.E.S.T,**

Bumblebee was outside the base in his vehicle form.

Soon, he saw a Camaro stopped in front of him. Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains came out of the Camaro and Bumblebee transformed. Sam smiled and asks,"How are you doing, Bee?" Bumblebee replied,"Same as#usual." Bumblebee led them to the base and Sam stood still as he entered the modified base. Sodeswipe and Sunstreaker were helping the soldiers practice their stealth while Wheeljack was working on more weapons.

Eclipse walked up to them in his wolf form and said,"Welcome back! I apologize for not preparing a 'congratulation on getting a job' party for you but Optimus and I aren't in a good mood right now." Mikaela asks,"Why is that so?" Eclipse looked at her and said,"Let's just say your government has been keeping secrets from us."

Eclipse gave them a tour of the base and stopped when he saw a woman walking in to the base with another woman behind her carrying a lot of bags and Lennox beside her.

He growled and said,"This is going to be like Galloway all over again."

He stopped in front of the woman and she said,"Someone get this robotic mutt out of my way now!" Eclipse transformed and said,"You are calling the co-leader of the Autobots a mutt?! You are just like Galloway." The woman said,"I'll have you know that I am Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence and your liaison. I am way smarter than that shit Galloway." Eclipse snarled and muttered,"I will be having fun torturing her."

Eclipse led Charlotte into the hangar where all the Autobots, Sam and Mikaela gathered around Optimus, who was still in his vehicle form.

Eclipse asks,"Still not getting up?" Dino replied,"He's still in a bad mood." Ironhide groaned and knocked Optimus before he said,"Prime! Make something of yourself!" Optimus transformed and Eclipse said,"He's pissed."

Optimus slammed the ground and said,"You lied to us. Everything humans know about our planet, we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" He pointed to the cargo and Eclipse revealed his Fusion cannons and demanded,"Well?!" Charlotte replied,"You clearly misunderstood, we only know about this technology but nothing of your planet. So we asked you to share with us." Fang asks,"How did you get it in the first place?" Charlotte looked at him and said,"The Apollo 11 mission that was fifty-one years ago. We had our astronauts land on our moon and we found the remains of a destroyed spaceship." Eclipse said,"Optimus, maybe we should see the wreck for ourselves." Optimus looked at him and said,"I will disobey the six primes just this once and we must keep a look out for any danger."

Sam, Mikaela, Brains and Wheelie were brought back out of the base and Bumblebee said,"See you soon#Sam." They got into the Camaro and drove off after saying their goodbyes to Bumblebee.

**The next day,**

Sam was in one of his office's elevator with a coworker.

Once Sam got out, the coworker pushed Sam into the toilet and said,"Listen, Witwicky. I know who you are and I know you are friends with the good robots that saved the world twice." He handed a few papers to Sam and said,"Give this to them and tell them to stay away from the moon." He immediately ran out and bumped into another coworker and that coworker said,"Watch where you're going, Wang."

Sam got out of the toilet and examined the papers. They were all photos of the moon that was showing a dark shadow side while the other side was bright. Another picture showed a picture of a robot who was off-lined with pillars surrounding him. The last photo was showing multiple small hills of dust forming on the surface of the moon a few days ago with one hill showing a Decepticon symbol.

Sam immediately got up and ran out of the office and got in his car. Brains transformed and asked,"Where's the fire?" Sam replied,"The others are in trouble if they go to the moon." Sam hit the metal to the pedal as the Camaro screeched and zoomed off.

Back in the office, Wang was confronted by Laserbeak who demanded,"What did you tell Witwicky?!" Wang smirked as he pulled out two Calibur guns and said,"Awww, shit. Huh? Who wants some chicken dinner now, bitch? Because someone messed with the wrooong Wang today!" Laserbeak chuckled at his bravery and shoved him into a wheelchair before pushing him out of the window. Wang screamed in fear but stopped when he landed on the ground.

**A/N: Chapter done! Hope you liked it. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: Hey people! Time for chapter 19 to start! In this chapter, Sentinel is revived and then back stabs everyone. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

**At the moon,**

Bonecrusher was trying his best not to move as he saw the Xantium landing on the moon. Barricade tried his best not to chuckle but stupidly, he did not know that he was moving.

Optimus and Eclipse got out of the Xantium and made their way to the Ark's location despite Eclipse receiving multiple shivers as he walked on the moon.

They finally reached the Ark and entered it.

Eclipse looked around while Optimus was getting parts of cybertronians off certain places of the ship.

Eclipse turned a corner and said,"Optimus, I found a perfectly safe body." Optimus joined him and gasped in surprise before he say,"That's Sentinel prime!" Eclipse grabbed onto Sentinel's body while Optimus grabbed the pillars that were floating beside him. The two primes hauled the body out of the Ark and back at the Xantium. Unknown to them, the Decepticons were all snickering.

**Back on Earth,**

The Autobots all gathered around Sentinel's lifeless body as Eclipse walked up to him.

Sam, Mikaela, Charlotte, Wheelie and Brains were in a room with Lennox as they witness what Eclipse was about to do.

Eclipse stopped in front of Sentinel and said,"Sentinel prime, mentor of Optimus and the leader of the Autobots, return to us." He placed his left hand on Sentinel's spark and gave a burst of energy which made Sentinel's optics glowed.

Sentinel grabbed Eclipse and Optimus quickly said,"Sentinel, you are safe now. With us, the remaining Autobots." Sentinel released Eclipse and asks,"What happened to Cybertron?" Eclipse replied,"Destroyed and uninhabited, sir." Sentinel lowered his head and said,"This is a disaster." Ironhide walked up and said,"We have a new planet now to call home, Sentinel prime." Sentinel looked at him and asks,"What planet is it?" Gaiatron stepped up and said,"Earth, the planet that we are on now."

Sentinel looked around and then said,"This will take time to get use to."Optimus replied,"We too took some time to get used to the inhabitants of the planet."

Charlotte walked out and asks,"Excuse me, Sentinel prime?" Sentinel looked at her and asks,"What do you want?" Charlotte replied,"The U.S government wants to learn more about you and the pillars you have on board your ship." Sentinel slammed the ground and said,"You will not get any information out of me and I wil not tell you anything about the pillars!" Sentinel scanned a fire truck and drove off with Optimus in pursuit.

Eclipse transformed into his wolf form and said,"Sentinel will need some time to think about it." Eclipse walked away and the sisters followed. Bumblebee transformed and said,"Get in." Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains got in Bumblebee as he drove out of the base. Ironhide sighed and left for the practice room. Sideswipe and his twin went back to their rooms and the twins followed Ratchet back to the med bay. Lennox guided Charlotte and her assistant out of the base.

**With Optimus and Sentinel,**

The two primes stopped by a cliff to enjoy the sunset.

Sentinel transformed and said,"This planet maybe peaceful to look at but the inhabitants are really the kind that loves to be nosy about things." Optimus nodded and said,"By the way, the cybertronian who you grabbed just now was the newest prime." Sentinel's optics widen and asks,"How is he a prime?" Optimus replied,"Before we rescued you from the wreckage, Megatron had destroyed my spark by shooting it. Eclipse found the Matrix of leadership and it merged with his spark and it resulted in our revival." Sentinel nodded and said,"I should tell him that I am thankful for reviving me." When the sun was completely gone and the moon was visible, the two primes transformed and drove back to N.E.S.T.

**With Bee,**

Bumblebee opened his side doors and said,"See you next time#Sam." Sam nodded and went into his apartment. Bumblebee drove off once he closed the doors.

**In Africa,**

Megatron saw Soundwave approached and asks,"Is he revived?" Soundwave nodded and said,"The Autobots have no clue, Sentinel will be on the highway tomorrow and their new liaison was questioning Sentinel about the pillars." Megatron grunted and said,"Those insects always have to be nosy about private matters, we must eliminate those humans as well." Soundwave nodded and Starscream landed in front of them before he said,"Master, That mutt still has the Fallen's staff and their scientist, Wheeljack, modified it so only Eclipse can use it." Megatron clenched his fists and said,"We will go back to that continent and destroy them. Soundwave, contact the Dreads and tell them to eliminate the Autobots that will be escorting Sentinel tomorrow." Soundwave nodded and contacted the Dreads to get ready.

**Back in the U.S.A,**

The sun rose up once again and Eclipse got out of his room to see Sentinel staring at the sun.

Eclipse sat next to him in his wolf form and said,"The sun will blind your optics if you stare at it for too long." Sentinel looked at him and said,"Eclipse, I want to say thank you for reviving me." Eclipse replied,"No problem, Optimus and I were planning to revive you back on the moon but we decided to do it on Earth so everyone can witness your revival." Sentinel smiled and said,"I'll just be waiting for Bumblebee, Dino and Sideswipe before I go." Eclipse sighed and said,"Bumblebee went to get a friend of his, he'll be back soon."

After a few minutes, a familiar Camaro drove in and Eclipse said,"He's here." Dino and Sideswipe drove out of the base and Sentinel transformed before they all drove out. Eclipse's spark soon stopped for a second and he thought _Something about Sentinel is just so evil. _

Ironhide yawned as he stepped out. Eclipse walked over and said,"Ironhide, no matter what happens, do not guard Sentinel. Everyone else is included." Ironhide looked at him and exclaimed,"Are you MAD?! Sentinel is a prime and our leader, why are we not to protect him?" Eclipse replied,"The Matrix showed me he is up to something evil and you will be off-lined trying to guard him.." Ironhide snorted and said,"Why did the six primes chose you?" He walked away as Eclipse transformed into a Ferrari and drove off. Gaiatron and Fang witnessed the whole thing and Fang asks,"Should we follow him?" Gaiatron nodded and the two drove off after Eclipse in their Ferrari forms.

**With Eclipse,**

Eclipse stopped outside the position where the Matrix showed him that Ironhide will be shot.

He transformed and activated his camouflage as Fang and Gaiatron came out of the base. Fang tranformed and asks,"Eclipse, I know your here. Tell us why Ironhide will be killed?" Eclipse deactivated his camouflage and said,"The Matrix showed me that Sentinel will fire his Acid pellet three times at Ironhide at point blank. I will be hiding here and prevent Ironhide's death from happening. Are you two with me?" Gaiatron nodded and said,"We will be with you all the way, sempai." The three riders activated their camouflage and waited.

**At the highway,**

Soundwave and the Dreads were on the highway.

He spotted Sentinel and said,"Dreads, targets are behind Sentinel. Engage now." The three Dreads drove past Soundwave and made their way behind Bumblebee. They surrounded Bumblebee and the Dread behind him transformed and broke the sign above him as he leaped into the air. The other two Dreads drove onto the sign and they transformed midair.

The three Autobots immediately revealed their weapons as the three Dreads were behind Sentinel.

**Back at N.E.S.T, **

A soldier announced,"Energon readings detected at the highway, all units get ready to escort Sentinel back." The soldiers got their guns and ran out. Optimus transformed and Sunstreaker said,"Prime! Sentinel's in danger." Optimus transformed and followed Sunstreaker and the sisters out with Ironhide and the twins outside guarding the entrance.

**Back at the highway,**

Dino transformed as Sideswipe shot a Dread with his missile launcher and he hooked himself to the Dread. Bumblebee revealed his missile launcher and Sam exclaimed,"Shoot him!" Bee shot a couple of missiles at the Dread which resulted in his death. Dino transformed back into his vehicle form and they chased after the other two Dreads.

The two Dreads flipped over cars to slow the Autobots down but they avoided them.

A Dread flipped over a truck and Bumblebee transformed and leaped. Upon landing on the road again, he transformed and laughed as he hears Sam's 'manly' scream**(A/N: F.Y.I, ****Girl scream****)**. Bumblebee made his way back to N.E.S.T while Sideswipe and Dino chased the Dreads.

The Dreads were destroying everything in their path as they tried to outrun the two Autobots. Sideswipe transformed and said,"Dino, I got this. You follow Sentinel back to base." Dino drove off back to base while Sideswipe chased the two Dreads.

After firing a few shots at them, they turned the tables by chasing Sideswipe instead. Sideswipe led them through a few turns and finally found Ironhide driving towards the Dreads.

Ironhide and the Dreads collided and they transformed. Ironhide landed on his feet while the Dreads face-planted onto the ground. Sideswipe came and the four of them pointed their guns at each other. Sideswipe said,"Whoa, a little Mexican stand off we got here." Ironhide said,"Weapons down." Sideswipe continued,"And we'll let you escape with your dignity." The Dreads looked at each other and all four of them dropped their weapons.

One of the Dreads took out a spear from his back and threw it at Ironhide. Sideswipe blocked the other spear as the Dread threw it at him. He kicked a gun at Ironhide, who caught it and shot the Dread that pounced on him. The other Dread tried to pounce but soon engaged in battle with Sideswipe, Ironhide removed the spear and stabbed the Dread's face with it and said,"Decepticon punk." They both transformed and drove back to base.

**Back at N.E.S.T later,**

Lennox and the twins were at the entrance as Bumblebee arrived with Sam and Dino.

Sam got out and said,"Lennox, Decepticons are everywhere." Lennox replied,"I know, I got my whole team deployed looking for them." Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sentinel arrived and Lennox said,"Ironhide, protect Sentinel from danger." Ironhide transformed and said,"Consider it done." Unknown to all of them, the riders were still in camouflage.

Sam said,"Lennox, Sentinel is what the Decepticons are after. He is important to them." Sentinel replied,"Indeed I am. What you must realize my Autobots brothers, is we would never win the war. For the sake of Cybertron, a deal had to be made..." Sentinel charged his Acid pellet and Eclipse got ready to pounce. Sentinel pointed his Acid pellet at Ironhide and continued,"...with Megatron." He was about to fire until Eclipse uncloaked and punched Sentinel in his face. Ironhide revealed his cannons at Sentinel and the twins did the same. Fang and Gaiatron uncloaked as well and did the same.

Eclipse said,"I told you that you shouldn't guard him." Ironhide sighed and said,"You were right." The soldiers all aimed their guns at Sentinel and Eclipse demanded,"Why make a deal with Megatron?!" Sentinel replied,"You must understand, the Decepticons have outnumbered us and the only way to stop this war was to make a deal with Megatron." Eclipse revealed his Fusion cannons and shot Sentinel's right leg. Sentinel screamed and Eclipse said,"I won't let you continue the deal."

As if on cue, Decepticons appeared and knocked the Autobots back. Two of them helped Sentinel up while the rest open fired at the Autobots and soldiers. Eclipse shot down at least half the Decepticons with both his Fusion cannons while the others got the soldiers out of harm.

The Decepticons and Sentinel left as soon as there was only five Decepticons left.

Soon, Sunstreaker, Optimus and the sisters came back and Optimus asks,"Where's Sentinel?" Ironhide snorted and said,"That back stabber would've been dead if Decepticons hadn't shown up." Optimus asks,"Who is the back stabber?" Eclipse replied,"Sentinel is. He made a deal with Megatron to end the war and he almost killed Ironhide if I wasn't hiding behind him."

Dino came out and said,"Optimus, the pillars are gone." Eclipse groaned and said,"Sentinel has them. Optimus, what are the pillars purpose?" Optimus sighed and said,"The pillars are meant to create a space bridge big enough to transport a planet to a different location." Fnag asks,"How many are there?" Optimus replied,"A hundred." Eclipse was soon on the ground with both hands on his head, he said,"The Decepticons have all the pillars now." Sideswipe asks,"How do you know that?" Eclipse replied,"You will know many things when you have the power of the Allspark and the Matrix merged with your spark." Gaiatron said,"We are in deep trouble now that they have the pillars."

**A/N: Chapter finished! Sorry this took too long. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**A/N: Hey people! This will be the second last chapter for this story until Transformers 4 comes out. I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, Sentinel brings the Decepticons to Earth and then exile the Autobots. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

**At night,**

Megatron, Sentinel and Starscream were ready to bring the Decepticons to Earth.

Sentinel had activated the pillars to create a space bridge. On the moon, the same space bridge appeared as Decepticons came out of the moon in ships.

The Autobots soon arrived but they were too late as Decepticons were already causing mayhem. Eclipse spotted Sentinel running away and he said,"Optimus, Sentinel's getting away." The two primes chased Sentinel while the rest of the Autobots engaged in battle with the Decepticons.

Sentinel was tackled by Optimus and he asks,"Why Sentinel, why?" Sentinel replied,"For Cybertron. For our home. What war destroyed, we can rebuilt. But only if we join the Decepticons." Eclipse rammed Sentinel and said,"No, it's not the only way. This is our home now. We must protect the humans even if they're annoying." sentinel knocked down Eclipse and said,"So lost you two are. On Cybertron, we were gods. Here, they call us machines..." He pointed his blade at Optimus and continued,"...let the humans serve us, or perish."

Sentinel walked away and said,"Yow two are lucky I didn't kill you both." Eclipse slowly got up and said,"It's not over yet, Sentinel." Sentinel laughed and said,"I admire both your confidence." He transformed and drove off with the other Decepticons. The two primes head back to the other Autobots.

The Autobots quickly attend to their hurt leaders and Ratchet asks,"What happened?" Eclipse spat out Energon and said,"Sentinel got away." Ratchet and Wheeljack quickly repaired Eclipse's injured right arm and then they all made their way back to N.E.S.T.

**With Sam,**

Sam was running through the streets trying to get to Mikaela's house with Wheelie and Brains with him.

They finally reached the house and Mikaela came out with a frightened look on her face. She asks,"What's going on, Sam?" Sam replied,"Sentinel prime betrayed us, he took the pillars and ran off with the Decepticons." Wheelie walked up and said,"We need to get to the base now." They all got into Sam's Camaro and drove off back to N.E.S.T.

**Later at N.E.S.T,**

The Autobots arrived and found the base completely destroyed.

Charlotte came and said,"Take a good look, Optimus. This is all on you and the Autobots!" Eclipse clenched his fists and then a transmission came.

The transmission was from Sentinel to all humans. It said,"To all humans, I am Sentinel prime. You may have seen Decepticons around you, creating havoc on your pathetic lives. We are here to offer peace on one condition: Exile the Autobots." The transmission ended and Ironhide yelled,"Sentinel! You traitor!"

Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains arrived and Eclipse said,"Sam, you're here." Sam replied,"I couldn't leave my friends alone." Charlotte said,"The government just called, everyone on Earth agrees with Sentinel's proposal. You will be exile tomorrow on the Xantium." Eclipse growled and said,"Autobots, we need a discussion now!" Wheeljack set up a barrier once they all gathered so no one else could come in.

Optimus asks,"What is it, brother." Eclipse smirked and said,"I have a plan to eliminate all Decepticons, Sentinel and the pillars." Mudflap asks,"What's the plan?" Eclipse replied,"We will go along with the exile, once we launch off in the Xantium, we must be in the first booster rocket and splash down in the Atlantic ocean. We will then sneak our way into the city and when the Decepticons think they are safe, we give them the surprise attack."

Fang thought for a few minutes and then said,"I think that plan might work if we are careful enough." Wheeljack removed the barrier and Eclipse said to Charlotte,"We accept our defeat. We will accept our exile as well." Charlotte nodded and said,"Get them out of here. It will be a long ride to the Space station." Sam walked up and asks,"So what? You're just going to surrender?" Optimus replied,"Sam, there are somethings that we must accept."

The Autobots all transformed and drove off with Lennox leading them, Sam and the others got into his Camaro and they followed them.

**With Sentinel,**

Megatron laughed and said,"That went well. The humans will have the Autobots exile tomorrow." Sentinel grunted and said,"I don't think they will give up that easily, tell Starscream to destroy the ship once it takes off." Megatron nodded and did as he was told.

**The next day,**

The Autobots, N.E.S.T, Charlotte, Sam and Mikaela finally reached the Space station.

They saw the Wreckers fixing a few parts of the Xantium and Charlotte said to Sam,"We don't let them off the base much since they tend to fight." Eclipse walked by and said,"That's what Wreckers do."

Lennox and Sam spotted Epps. They went to greet him. Lennox asks,"Why are you here?" Epps replied,"I retired from the Air Force. I came here to look after them. No more combating alien robots, no more alien ship up my ass. I got a dream job." The three of them walked on and Epps said,"They're kicking the Autobots out, can you believe it?" Sam asks,"Where do you think they'll go?" Epps replied,"Anywhere but here."

A car soon parked itself and a person came out of it. That person was, the one and only, Simmons. He said,"I want to talk to whoever is in charge around here." He spotted Charlotte and said,"Well, well, well, Charlotte Mearing." Charlotte replied,"Agent Simmons, FORMER agent Simmons. I see you survived Washington." Simmons replied,"Washington, Egypt, I will survive." He looked at Sam and said,"They're bring everybody in, kid. Putting all the intel on the table. And if you think deporting more than ten Autobots is going to solve a damn thing..." Charlotte interrupted,"It's out of my hands." She walked away and Simmons and Sam followed.

Sam saw Wheelie and Brains in a cage. Wheelie said,"Sam, listen to me. Don't let them exile us." A guy took the cage and made his way to the Xantium.

All the Autobots drove on to the Xantium with military cars in front of them and at the back.

Two soldiers opened the gate and the Atobots drove through. The Autobots all transformed and made their way to the Xantium.

Optimus and Eclipse walked up to Sam. Optimus said,"What your leaders say is true, this is all our fault. I told them who to trust. I was so wrong." Sam said,"This isn't your fault." Eclipse said,"Remember this, Sam, you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourself." The two primes walked away and Eclipse said to bumblebee,"Make it short."

Bumblebee stopped in front of Sam and said,"We're going to do whatever we can#make it like it was#you will always be#my friend# Sam#I gotta be going now." He got up and made his way to the Xantium.

Arcee and Elita-1 were with Eclipse. Arcee asks,"You think the plan will work?" Eclipse replied,"The answer will be unexpected." Eclipse got to the back of the Xantium when no one was looking to find a total of ten SUV cars. He smirked and thought _You sure know how to pick, Sideswipe. _Eclipse raised his right hand and energy was transferring from his hand to the SUV cars. They all transformed and Eclipse said,"You know what to do. The energy transferred to you will give you all the intel you need." The SUV cars all transformed and drove off as soon as Eclipse left.

Eclipse walked over to Optimus and said,"Helpers on-lined and are making their way to the city." Optimus nodded and the two got into the Xantium. The Autobots made their way to the first booster rocket and Eclipse said,"Time for part 2 of the plan to commence." They all nodded and got into the rocket.

As the Xantium lifted off, everyone from N.E.S.T were in a sad mood but that mood became horrified as they saw Starscream blew up the Xantium. Epps slammed a car and exclaimed,"STARSCREAM! You asshole!" Parts of the Xantium split up and a few parts landed in the Atlantic ocean while the others landed on the ground.

**At the Atlantic ocean,**

Gaiatron had transformed into his Ocean rider form while Eclipse transformed into his Pysga rider form.

Eclipse flew out of the water and found the others on parts of the Xantium. He flew over to them while Gaiatron leaped out of the water and got onto the parts. They both powered down and Eclipse said,"Time to get back."

**A/N: Chapter done! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**A/N: Hey people! The final chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Kamen rider or Transformers but I own the names 'Eclipse', 'Gaiatron' and 'Fang', the riders's cybertronian forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Transformers 1, 2 and 3.**

**In Chicago,**

Sentinel was on trump tower with the five pillars he has with him. Megatron had just arrived at the tower with Soundwave and Starscream.

Below the tower, tons of people had gathered and police forces were making their way to the entrance but were all killed by the Decepticons. Sentinel said,"It is time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their masters." He looked at Starscream and said,"Seal off the city." Starscream bowed and flew off with a couple off Decepticon fighters following him.

Decepticons on the ground laughed in satisfaction as they blew up shops while the humans ran for their lives. In the air, ships and fighters were blowing up buildings and releasing hell on the city. But for some reason, the vehicles weren't blown up at all.

After an entire night of apocalypse, half of the population in Chicago were vaporized by the Decepticons while the other half were trying to escape the city.

Epps, Sam, Mikaela and a few N.E.S.T soldiers were heading towards the city despite warnings from the people who were running away.

They parked at a train rail and Sam snapped. He kept on walking and completely ignored Epps when they saw fighter jets getting blown up by Decepticon fighters. Epps said,"We came here to avenge the Autobots, not get ourselves killed." Sam then snapped,"What do you suggest we do? The Autobots got blown up by Starscream when they left peacefully! They will be avenge."

At that moment, a Decepticon fight stopped in front of them. The fight rapidly shot his guns at them, Mikaela freaked out beside Sam but then the fighter was shot down by multiple cannon shots. The humans looked back and saw ten transformers walking towards them. The soldiers got their guns out but a familiar Autobot teleported in front of them and said,"Time for the party to start. Wreckers! Take out the pilot." The humans look back at the fighter and saw the three Wreckers tearing the Decepticon to pieces of scrap. Roadbuster said,"That hurt a lot for him."

Optimus soon walked up beside Eclipse and said,"We will kill them all." The Wreckers stood in front of the humans and Optimus said,"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. We needed them to believe we had gone, for today we take the battle to them." Sam looked behind Optimus and saw the rest of the Autobots driving towards them and transformed.

Eclipse looked at the ten SUV transformers and said,"Nice work, boys." The ten transformers saluted Eclipse before he absorbed back the energy. Sideswipe asks,"Eclipse, why did you have to get rid of them?" We needed reinforcements." Eclipse smirked and said,"Reinforcements are right here." He took out Kaixa belt from his chest and dialed 9-1-3 and ENTER on the phone,**"STANDING BY!"** He tossed the belt onto the ground and it announced,**"COMPLETE!"** Kaixa armor appeared and stood up, shocking everyone except Eclipse. Eclipse said,"Kaixa, get ready to have some fun." Kaixa nodded before Eclipse removed the other belts from him and soon, Delta, Pysga and Orga were beside Kaixa. Eclipse took out Faiz phone and dialed 5-5-5 and ENTER,**"STANDING BY!"** He inserted the phone back into the belt,**"COMPLETE!"** Eclipse was engulfed in a bright red light and came out as Kamen rider Faiz. He said,"SMART BRAIN riders are ready to rumble." He inserted the Faiz mission memory into the Faiz edge, Kaixa inserted his mission memory into his Kaixa Blaygun, Delta inserted his mission memory into his Delta blaster, Psyga inserted his mission memory into his Psyga Tonfa Edge and Orga nserted his mission memory into his Orga Stlanzer and all their weapons announced in unison,**"READY!"**

Gaiatron look at his hand and saw the Double driver on it. He sighed and said,"Fang, ready to get back to our old selves?" Fang took out his Cyclone memory and nodded. Gaiatron placed the Double driver on his waist and another appeared on Fang's waist. They both inserted their memories into the Double driver and Gaiatron pushes both memories in the opposite direction,**"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** a tornado filled with shards appeared and engulfed Gaiatron while Fang fell to the ground lifelessly. Ironhide shook Fang and asks,"Fang! Are you alright?" Gaiatron's right eyes flashed and he said in Fang's voice,"Ironhide, I am in Gaiatron's body." They all stared at Gaiatron while Eclipse said,"Gaiatron and Fang were once called Kamen rider Double, the two in one detective in their world."

A mechanical bird chirped above everyone and absorbed Fang's body before it flew down to the Double driver. Gaiatron's left eye flashed and said,"This will be a surprise for all of you except Eclipse." He pushed the driver into a 'W' and this time it announced,**"X-TREME!"** He pulled opened the middle of his body and out came a white part. Everyone except Eclipse stared in awe as Gaiatron raised his right hand and said,"Prism Bicker." A shield came out from his chest and landed on his hand. He inserted the Prism memory into the sword's hilt and removed it from the shield.

Eclipse said,"Optimus, this is the surprise I was talking about. Gaiatron, Fang and I have weapons that the Decepticons have no clue how they work." Optimus nodded and said,"This is the advantage we need. The Decepticons won't know what hit them now."

**At Trump tower,**

Starscream transformed as he land next to Sentinel. Megatron said,"The city is secured. The humans cannot stop us." Sentinel said,"As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will be at their launch position." Megatron yelled,"This is the victory I promised you so many years ago. Where we rebuilt Cybertron...together." Sentinel slammed Megatron on a wall and said,"I have agreed to work with you so that our planet survive, I will never work FOR you. And you would be wise to remember the difference."

**With the Autobots,**

Eclipse walked up to Optimus and said,"Optimus, we should contact N.E.S.T and tell them how we are going to win the war." Optimus nodded and handed Sam a communication device.

Sam turned on the device and said,"This is Sam Witwicky, can anyone hear me?" There was static for a few seconds before he heard Lennox voice,"This is Lennox, we hear you loud and clear, Sam." Sam replied,"Lennox, I need you to listen to me. The Autobots survived the explosion and they're back with a plan to eliminate the Decepticons. They will need all of N.E.S.T to help them." Lennox replied,"Alright, I'll have the entire base get out there and kick some Decepticon ass."

Sam closed the device and said,"N.E.S.T will be here soon." Eclipse nodded and said,"SMART BRAIN riders, follow me." Eclipse ran off with the riders while Gaiatron said,"We will be ambushing them soon." He then left with the others while the Autobots drove in the opposite direction with Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie, Brains, Epps and the few N.E.S.T soldiers.

Optimus, Bumblebee and the Wreckers were with Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie, Brains, Epps and the N.E.S.T soldiers. Ironhide was leading the others in an assault on the Decepticons. The riders were silently getting rid of Decepticons one by one.

Optimus was driving away but his trailer was separated from him when the Driller came out of the ground with Shockwave. The Wreckers cover fired for Optimus as he tried to get his flight tech. Once Optimus attached the flight tech to his body, he took off and managed to destroy the Driller. Shockwave growled angrily and shot Optimus's left wing which caused him to get tangled in wires when he crashed into a construction site. The Wreckers transformed and Leadfoot said,"Hold on, prime. We'll get you down."

The rest of the Autobots managed to kill off multiple Decepticons as they made their way forward. Unfortunately, Soundwave was prepared and he ambushed the Autobots. The Autobots were now hostages. The only ones left were the riders and N.E.S.T.

**With Sam,**

Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains were following Epps and the N.E.S.T soldiers to a building where two Decepticons were below it. Brains said,"Hey, Epps. Take out their optics and I'll tear out their circuits." Epps nodded and said,"Snipers, take out their eyes." The snipers shot both the Decepticons optics and Brains jumped onto one of them. He started ripping out wires and tearing them apart.

Within a few minutes, the two Decepticons fell to the ground and Brains walked out and said,"That was easy."

Soon, they saw N.E.S.T soldiers parachuting down to them.

Lennox was the first to land and he said,"Got everything we need to help them." Epps took a rocket launcher and said,"The Autobots are being held captive, I still don't get why that was in their plan." Sam got an AK-47 while Mikaela took a magnum. Wheelie hacked into the bridge and got it to lower down so they could cross over it.

They were all soon engaged by Starscream who said,"Well, well, well, looks like you insects want to fight back." Epps shot the rocket at Starscream's optic and Lennox took out the other optic. Starscream screamed in pain but he died silently as Eclipse sliced his head off with his Faiz edge. He looked at Lennox and said,"Just in time. We are about to start the ambush. First, we need to take out one of the pillars." Lennox nodded and said,"Alright, I need someone to shoot one of the pillars with a rocket launcher. Anyone wants to do it?" Epps took a reloaded his launcher and fired a shot at the pillar he saw. The rocket made a direct hit and Lennox said,"That works too." Eclipse activated his comm link,"Gaiatron, Fang, start the ambush." Eclipse jumped onto a building and ran towards the Decepticons.

**With Soundwave,**

Soundwave was about to shoot Wheeljack but he was shot instead by Pysga. He ordered,"Decepticons, engage the enemies." The Decepticons open fired at Pysga but Kaixa and Delta rapidly shot them down.

Eclipse came and cut the cuffs on the Autobot hostages. Ironhide said,"The plan's working so far." Eclipse sliced off Barricade's leg off and stabbed his spark with the Faiz edge. He said,"Autobots, it's time to show them what we can do." He took out the Faiz phone and inserted it into the Faiz Blaster and dialed 5-5-5 and ENTER,**"AWAKENING!"** This time, Eclipse glowed red again but even brighter. His armor was now red and a jet pack was on his back. He dialed 1-0-3 and ENTER,**"BLASTER MODE!"** He turned the Faiz blaster into a gun-like weapon and then dialed 5-2-4-6 and ENTER,**"FAIZ BLASTER, TAKE OFF!"** Eclipse was soon in the air and shooting Decepticons left and right with the Faiz blaster.

Gaiatron sliced off a Decepticon's head off and said,"Fang, time for a memory break." Fang said,"Let's do it." Gaiatron clicked the button on the sword's hilt,**"PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Gaiatron and Fang said in unison,"Prism Break!" They slashed through the Decepticons that were charging at them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were getting Wheeljack to safety since he wasn't quite a good fighter. Dino cover fired for them with Ironhide and Ratchet while Arcee and her sisters helped Eclipse clear out the remaining Decepticons. Bumblebee had killed Soundwave by shooting his face. Seeing their commander dead, the Decepticons retreat but were killed by Optimus who flew down and killed them one by one after he gotten rid of his flight tech.

Shockwave was about to shoot until Optimus twisted his arm and shot another pillar with it. Sentinel exclaimed,"NO!" Optimus ripped out Shockwave's optic out and said,"Sentinel! Get down here." Sentinel looked at Optimus as he jumped down the building and the two engaged in battle.

Eclipse was about to help Optimus but he was stopped by Megatron. The two battled it out as well. Megatron grabbed Eclipse's leg and twirled him around, Eclipse shot Megatron's arm and he flew up and dialed 5-2-1-4 and ENTER,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** He aimed the Faiz blaster at Megatron and said,"Goodbye." He pulled the trigger and the blaster shot out a giant beam of red that literally vaporized Megatron's head.

The other SMART BRAIN riders were helping the soldiers take out the last few Decepticons with Bumblebee and Gaiatron and Fang. They all did their finishers on the Decepticons. The Decepticons fell to pieces when the riders's feet mad contact with them.

Sentinel and Optimus were battling on a bridge.

Sentinel said,"Always the bravest of us all. But you could never make the hard decision." He managed to get rid of Optimus's weapons and sliced off his right arm. He said,"We were gods once, all of us. But here, there will only be one." He was about to stab Optimus until Eclipse kicked him right in his face. Eclipse immediately placed the Faiz pointer on his leg and dialed 5-5-7-6 and ENTER,**"EXCEED CHARGE!"** He leaped into the air and a red tornado formed on Sentinel's chest as Eclipse executed the Blaster Crimson Smash. Optimus quickly got his sword and sliced off sentinel's right arm and Eclipse's leg made contact with Sentinel. Sentinel tumbled back a few meters before he said,"All I ever wanted was for the survival of our race, you two must see why I must betray you." Sentinel looked at his left hand and saw it turned to dust. Eclipse said,"We can survive on this planet while you die." Optimus took a gun and shot Sentinel's head. Soon, Sentinel became nothing but dust.

The SMART BRAIN riders all turned back into belts as Eclipse powered down and he put the belts on his chest again. Gaiatron removed the mechanical bird from the Double driver and Fang walked out from behind him when they powered down.

Eclipse held Optimus's right arm and connected it back to his body with a burst of energy. Optimus thanked Eclipse and veryone then assembled in front of the two primes. Eclipse said,"Thank you all, for your bravery on helping us end the war. Optimus and I are honored that you soldiers still treat us as your allies." Lennox replied,"You Autobots will always be our allies no matter what the government says." Eclipse transformed into his wolf form and the sisters picked him up before they hugged him.

Bumblebee was with Sam and Mikaela. He saw them kissed and he dropped pieces of his gear that look like rings and then turned on a wedding song on his radio. Sam sighed and said,"Bee, can you stop?" Bumblebee shrugged and said,"I was just trying to help." Ratchet placed his hand on Bumblebee and said,"You fought bravely today."

Optimus looked at the sky and said,"In any war, there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come. That we forsake this planet. And it's people." Eclipse said,"Well said, Optimus. Now can we head back to N.E.S.T? I'm getting restless from that battle we just had." Everyone laughed and Optimus said,"Alright, let's go back."

**A/N: Story Done! Hope you enjoyed it and hope the next story comes out later today. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just decided that I will be starting something new here. I decided that I will start a Q/A. This will be for ALL my stories. Just review me a question and I will answer it. I'll be waiting for your questions so that it will be answered by me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just want all of you to know that I am going to start multi-story writing! After my current story ends, I will start on my Kamen rider and MLP crossover sequel and also an alternate to Kamen rider Kiva series. My OC for the alternate Kamen rider Kiva story is Kamen rider Serpent. The OC's bio will be published in my profile next week. The story will also start during the time when Kamen rider Arc was still alive. I hope you will all be looking forward to the stories soon! Also, tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
